Best Friend
by YourObsession13
Summary: Bella had a hard high school life. Now in college, she is moving forward. Is she with the right person to begin with? ALL HUMAN;OOC; SM OWNS EVERYTHING
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Never believe a guy who is telling you they love you all the while pressuring you to have sex. When I was 16 years old, my boyfriend of 3 months told me that he wanted to be with me forever. He said he was going to treat me like a princess and never have to work for anything. I, being a stupid teenager, believed him. Every single word. Every time he saw me he would talk about doing the dirty. I refused each time. He started getting annoying so I didn't answer one time he asked. He took it as a 'yes' and started. I was confused and had no idea what was going on. He kept whispering that everything was going to be okay and that he loved me very much. That was my first time. I felt cheated and scared. I went home and cried myself to sleep. After a week of keeping myself locked up in my room and only going out to pretend like I am eating and to show my mom that I was 'fine', I finally got the courage to call him. He didn't answer and later I got a message that he moved to Hawaii. That just brought a whole other round of tears. I did believe that I was in love with him after all. When I returned to school, everybody knew. I felt eyes on me everyday for about a week.

My best friends, Alice and Rosalie, came up to me demanding what happened. About 2 gallons of ice cream later, they knew everything. I told them I felt like I got raped. It was the truth. I felt violated and scared. I didn't know what to do. Well, there was nothing I could do about it now. All I had to do is move on and pull forward.

That was 2 years ago. Right now Alice, Rose and I were moving into our college dorm room together. I was so excited to be starting my own life. Alice's boyfriend, Jasper who happened to be Rosalie's cousin, was here along with Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett who happened to be Alice's cousin. Not only that, but to top it all off my best friend Edward was here as well. He is Emmett's little brother and Alice's cousin as well obviously. My on and off boyfriend of 4 months, Krys Warren, couldn't be here today because he was meeting his parents for lunch. Normally I would go with, but I had some unpacking to do. It is 4 pm right now and we are finally down to the last kitchen box. I was exhasted. Edward has a girlfriend named Tanya. I felt bad for her in a way because nobody liked her, but on the other hand I didn't like her either. The way she treated my Edward was terrible. She is selfish and greedy and wants nothing to do with Edward except have him as a trophy for all of her friends to see. I don't tell Edward this though because who am I to judge something that I am not 100% about? Who knows, maybe she is really sweet. But I doubt that.

There was a knock on the door at that very moment. Only Edward, Alice and I were here so I asked Edward to get it knowing full well that Alice is probably organizing her shoes.

Someone came from behind me and I noticed it was Krys. I leaned back into him and then turned around. He is a bit taller than Edward and has a little bit more muscle. He has longer light brown hair and dark blue eyes. You know, the ones you want to swim in. He was very sexy and good eye candy, but if I am being truthful, nobody could touch the attraction I held for Edward. I went up and kissed Krys and he and I both smiled.

"Hey," I said with a smile still on my mouth.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Long, but productive."

"Did you get everyhting done?"

"I am on my last box right now," I said. He offered to help. When we were finished we went and sat on my new bed. It was very comfortable seeing as I just bought a new matress. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Are you a little tired there?" he asked and I nodded. I also felt very gross and unclean.

"Mind if I shower?" I asked and he shook his head and just laid back on my bed.

"Stay," I commanded and he laughed and said, "Yes, ma'am."

When I was finished I walked back into my room with a towel wrapped around my body. Krys and I have already had sex and are still doing it on the occasion. It didn't feel right to me, but to him he said he never wanted to let go. I slipped on some underwear and a bra and got out sweats and an old tee shirt. I went back to Krys's arms in my bed. I ran my fingers through his hair. I unfortunately knew that this wouldn't last. I wasn't in love with him, or so I thought. There just wasn't that 'spark' you know?

"How are your parents?" I asked.

"Good, I guess. They say hi to you."

"Hi," I said and he laughed.

"Do you want to get some dinner or something?" he asked.

"Umm..sure. Let me put on something that the public can look at," I laughed and so did he.

I changed into jeans and a navy blue v-neck with a pink undershirt. I know it doesn't sound like it matches, but with my matching pink headband it looked good. Also with some pink slip on ballet flats. I looked cute and not most people could pull this look off. According to Alice, I could do it very well.

"Ready?" I asked after finishing my make up.

"Yep," he said. I walked out with my hair still wet and Edward looked at me and then Krys and instantly got pale.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Where are you guys going?"

"Out to dinner. Want to invite Tanya and come with?" Krys asked him. I really wanted us to be alone, but it was sweet for him to ask.

"Nah, but thanks for inviting me. She is just gonna come over and we are going to hang out at my place," Edward said and now it was my turn to become pale. I have no idea what has gotten into me lately. There seems to be something going on between Edward and I and I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Alright, be safe," Krys told him jokingly and we laughed.

"Same to you two," Edward said and I felt guilty for some reason. I mean he is doing the dirty with Tanya. We are even, so it doesn't really matter. Right?

"You look beautiful by the way," Krys told me as he opened the door to a resteraunt. We talked about nothing in paticular, just enjoying each other's company. I really, really liked him. But something was off and I can't pin point it. Maybe I am making all of this up in my head.

He paid for dinner like always, being the gentleman. We walked back to the dorms seeing as they were only a couple blocks away. When we got back to the dorms I decided to go over to his place because he doesn't have a roomate and I have 2.

I went to his fridge and grabbed myself a water bottle and changed into a pair of his basketball shorts to be more comfortable. He set up a movie on his laptop in his room. His TV wasn't hooked up yet. We watched Blades of Glory. About halfway through the movie we started to fool around a bit. He turned off his laptop and set it on the nightstand next to him. I rolled on top of him and kissed him while in the midst of straddling him. He pulled off my over shirt while I reached dowm to unbutton his pants. He slid off his jeans with ease and threw them to the floor. I lifted his shirt up and got a good view of his abs. He had an incredible looking body. He rolled ontop of me and took off my undershirt and then started kissing me pasionately. He pulled off my pants and I think you know what happened next.

I woke up the next morning in total happiness. He knew just how I liked being handled. I stretched and noticed where I was. I was laying naked only wrapped in sheets in my boyfriend's dorm. Not once have I ever slept over here. I must have been really tired. I looked at my phone and saw I had 3 missed calls. All from Alice. 2 from last night and 1 from early ths morning. It was now just 10 in the morning. I decided to let her suffer longer seeing as she has done this to me 2 times before. I rolled out of bed and heard Krys in the kitchen probably making breakfast. I wonder if he was suprised and scared as I was when I woke up in here.

I put on his basketball shorts and my undershirt from last night. I went into his bathroom to clean up a bit. I found a spare toothbrush and brudhed my teeth and my hair looked like a rat's nest. I just grabbed the rubberband that was on my wrist and threw it up. I splashed water on my face and used a towel to wipe the black makeup under my eyes.

When I looked in the kitchen he had eggs and toast already made. I cleared my throat and headed straight for the coffee.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until about 10 minutes ago. Are you upset?" I asked.

"No, of course not. You can stay here whenever you want to," he said while coming up to kiss me good morning. I felt disgusting, but well rested. I got about 10 hours of uninterupted sleep last night. Why I felt like I had been run over by a bus is a question I cannot answer right now, but all I could say is that I feel like I have another 10 hours of sleep left in me.

"I am gonna go home," I said once I finished breakfast. "I will call you later, okay?"

"Sure. Would you like me to walk you?"

"No, I am fine. Thanks for asking," I said. It sure was an awkward morning. I grabbed all of my stuff and left after giving him a kiss goodbye.

My head was pounding all the way home. I took out my hair tie not really caring what I looked like. I don't know why I felt like crying right now either. I am just so confused. I feel like I just left Jake's house from over 2 years ago. It scared me, but it was true.

I walked in my dorm room to find Edward sitting on the couch and Alice pacing back and forth.

"Where have you been?" she asked loudly and came to run and give me a hug.

"Umm..Krys's," I said shyly seeing as Edward was standing right there.

"You look horrible. What is up with your hair and the black circles under your eyes?" she asked.

"Thanks Alice. Love ya too. I accidently fell asleep last night without knowing it. I woke up a little scared and confused. I got out of there as soon as possible though. Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. If I would have known I would feel like this I wouldn't have even gone over there in the first place."

She gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Umm..question?" she asked.

"What?" I asked really wanting to get out of here and take a shower and go back to sleep.

"Why are you wearing his pants inside out? And also why do you look like you have been crying?" she asked. I touched my eyes to find wetness. I had been crying this whole time and didn't notice it. I looked down to realize I still had his pants on and that they were in fact inside out. I groaned.

"I don't know, okay. I am just reallly confused right now and I don't know why. I mean we have done _it_ more than a few times, but I don't know why I feel this way. Maybe it is cause I have never once in my life slept over at a guys house?" I asked looking for answers.

"I don't know. Go get yourself cleaned up. I will make you some coffee and be in your room in 20 minutes," she said. I couldn't look at Edward right now. It hurt to even think about him right now. I walked right passed him and into my shower. I just stood in the shower and let the warm water relax me. I smelled like Krys before I got in the shower and I didn't like it too much. I used to love smelling like him. Now something is definantly wrong and it is frustrating not knowing what.

I got out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I looed a little bit better. I brushed out my hair leaving it wet and threw on some sweatpants and a tank top.

When I got out of the shower I opened the door to my room. Alice was in there with a warm cup of coffee. I thanked her.

"So, whats going on? You can talk freely now that Edward is gone," Alice said.

"I don't know. Over the last couple days or so we have just been distant. Or maybe it is just me. I just feel like something is missing that I know I could have. Krys treats me right and acts maturely, but I feel like I am dating an old man. Don't get me wrong, I really like him. But it is like there is never fun. I feel like its a rutine, you know? Get up, eat breakfast, do or don't got out to lunch with Krys, go to dinner with Krys, have sex with him, and then leave. Maybe I am lost because I messed with the rutine."

"No, you are not lost because of that. You are lost because you realized it was a rutine. I know that is not the only reason though. What else is going on?"

"All my thoughts have been filled with Edward for the past couple of days that I felt distant. I can't sum it up as to why I feel this way, but I do. I just can't help it."

"Oh dear," she said.

"What?"

"I was right of course. Remember when I told you guys a year ago that you were made for each other?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that has anything to do with this."

"Ah! Nevermind. Finish your coffee and then we will have a movie day."

"Okay, and Alice?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," I said and she winked, smiled and left. There was one thing that I was positive that I had to do: break up with Krys. How? I have no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I'm sitting in Krys's dorm right now trying to figure out how to break up with him. I feel bad because he might blame himself for everything, when really it is me. He noticed my discomfort.

"Is everything okay babe?" he asked.

"Umm..no. Not really. You see I have felt a little distant from you for the last week or so. I don't know why, but I feel like everything is forced and rutined. I don't think it is fair to either one of us to have it feel like this. I mean you should feel alive and free. It is not about the other night. Well it is, but not because of the sex. I realized when I was walking home for the first time ever spending the night over at a guys house that I was confused and scared. It was like something changed, but not because of you. I felt like I left Jake's house from 2 years ago. It isn't your fault I promise. I really, really like you, Krys. I am just not in a good place right now with my head. I need to find someone who I can feel free with and keep my head on straight. I don't want you to blame yourself. You are a great guy and did nothing wrong. That was the first time I have ever felt that way and I am confused as to why. Please try and understand. I promise that you will find a great girl that is meant to be with you. But promise me that you wont let her walk all over you," I said. I realized that it might be confusing, but that was the best I could sum all that up.

"Your breaking up with me?" he asked with a small voice. I closed my eyes and sighed trying to push away the pain and guilt that was running through my head.

"Please try to understand."

"I guess I do. We have been a little off lately. I wont blame myself I promise. But what do you want me to say? It was a fun run?"

"You could. Krys, my heart belongs to someone else and so does yours. We need to find that person and stick with them. And we never will if we are together."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"I am so sorry. I'll see you around?" I asked and he nodded and hugged me.

"Goodbye, Bella. I will really miss you."

"Bye, Krys. I'll miss you too. I will never forget you and that I can promise," he gave me a small smile and I left. When I got home I shut the door behind me and leaned against the door while letting out a sigh releasing all of the guilt.

When I opened my eyes I noticed Edward was here. I haven't seen him around in a couple days. Not since that once morning I came home looking like a mess. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"I just broke up with Krys," I explained while I went over to sit on his lap on the couch. I lay my head on his shoulder and can't help but think that this is where I belong.

"I'm sorry," he said and I just nodded.

"You want to know why I was crying the other day?" I asked. I never told him. Sex and sleeping over at your boyfriend's house is not something you tell to your best friend who is a boy and possibly the person you are in love with. He nodded his head telling me he did.

"I woke up and thought I was in my room. When I opened my eyes I was laying there only covered in sheets. I was so confused and scared as to where I was. When I got out of bed I got dressed and went into the kitchen to find him making breakfast. I apologized for sleeping over and he said I could whenever I wanted. I didn't like that. I wanted to run and get out of there as fast as possible. I came home looking as I did and cried the rest of the day. I didn't know why I was so upset and then it hit me. I felt like I had just returned home from Jake's house after my first. I never knew I could feel like that again until it actually happened."

"I'm so sorry Bella. Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"No. I'll be okay. I just need a few days to figure out what is going on with my head."

"Okay," he said and kissed me on the forehead. I got up from his lap and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Classes had started the next day and I wasn't the wreck I thought I would be which is a good thing. I didn't run into Krys at all in the week following the break up. Thank goodness. I really could not have been that hard to get over. Tanya has been getting into a lot of fights with Edward about me. I never knew what they were specifically about until Alice told me. He stopped sleeping with her because it didn't feel right anymore. Tanya was upset and blamed everything on me of course. Each time I just rolled my eyes. I don't know why he would stop sleeping with her though. Getting laid always put me into a better mood. Only the after affect was different now, and it sucked.

I was now sitting in Edward's dorm room and watching TV. He turned the volume all the way down and looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. Why?"

"Just checking on you," he said and I smiled.

"I'm fine I promise. What's this I hear about Tanya?" I asked curiously. I was allowed to ask that right? I mean I was his best friend. He rolled his eyes.

"I feel like the only thing keeping our relationship alive is the physical part of it. I told her that we should really try to act like a real couple instead of just 'sleeping' all the time if you know what I mean. She got angry with me when she found out I was serious. And then she starting blaming you," he said and shrugged.

"Wow, imagine that. Your boyfriend wants a realtionship with you and all you want is sex," I muttered under my breath. I thought he couldn't hear me, but apparently he did when I heard him laugh.

"Well, anyways, I told her I would pick her up for lunch. Want to go with us?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I will see you later though. I am going to go food shopping. Need anything?"

"Nope," he said. "Thanks though. I will see you later though."

"Okay, bye," I said while walking in the other direction to get to my car.

When I steped into my car and drove I went to the nearest grocery store which was about 10 minutes away. I spent about an hour there making sure I had everything on my list and took out things that we really would never eat. I ran into an old friend and we just started talking. It was then my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, I need you to come home. Edward has been laying in your bed staring at the ceiling with a look of shock on his face for about an hour. His phone has been going off like crazy, but he will not answer it for anyone. I don't know what is going on and I am freaked out because he wont talk to anyone. Please hurry," she said.

"Okay, I'm on my way. I will be there in less than 15 minutes," I said and started runing to my car with the bags in my hands.

"Thank you," she said and hung up.

I started to get really worried. He was supposed to be out to lunch with Tanya right now. When I got back to the dorm I shut off my car and locked it while leaving the groceries in it. Once I got to my dorm room I gave Alice the keys and told her to unload the car. She obeyed without a word. I quickly went into my room to find Edward on my bed. In the exact postion Alice discribed. I sat down at the edge of the bed and sighed while looking at him.

"Edward?" I called his name. Nothing. I shook is arms and then his face. "Edward! What is going on?!"

He blinked out of his trance and a look of hurt filled his features.

"Hi," I said. "Would you mind explaining to me why Alice called me totally freaked out because you have been laying here without moving for the last hour?" he coughed and sat up.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize that," he said.

"I thought you were having lunch with Tanya?"

"Yeah, I thought so to. When I went to pick her up I found her half naked straddled on top of a guy. Guess who the lucky man was?"

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Krys," I didn't know how to respond to that. So I stupidly said, "Wow."

"Yeah, I know. When I got their attention they didn't even move an inch away from each other. She gave me an apologetic smile and I stormed out of there to come back here. I had forgotten you left so I just decided to lay down until you got here."

"I'm sorry. If I would have known I would have stayed."

"I know. It's not your fault. You know what I don't get?"

"What?"

"Is how he could get over you so fast," he said.

"I'm probably the easiest person to get over. Remember somebody left me and moved to Hawaii without offically breaking up with me?" I said trying to lighten the mood and had a small smile on.

"Thats not funny," he said. Ever since he heard that story he has wanted to kill Jake.

"I know," I sighed. "But at least we, as in Krys and I, were broken up. How are you holding up?"

"I'm a little in shock. But overall okay. I was planning on breaking up with her anyway."

"Really?" I asked suprized.

"Yep."

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It isn't our fault that we dated the wrong people."

"I know, but still. You deserve so much better. I don't think there is one girl on this whole entire planet who deserves you."

"I do," he whispered, but I pretended I didn't hear him. I gave him a big hug and pulled him off the bed.

"Come on. We are going out," I said.

"Where?" he asked,

"I don't know. We need something to pull us out of our funk! What about ice skating or bowling?"

"Oh Bella, you crack me up. Umm...what about the carnival that opened last week?"

"Okay," I said excited. I told Alice to call if she needed anything.

We spent the entire rest of the day playing games and eating cotton candy. When we rode the spinning tea cups we almost got sick, but it was fun so we laughed anyway. It became dark out and we went down to the beach that connected to the carnival. We got a couple burgers and fries to have for dinner. When we finished that I got up to throw our trash away.

I pulled him off from the ground with my hand and he held it while we walked. I never wanted this day to end. Everything felt so natural and right. Nothing was forced like in my previous relationships.

"Feeling better?" I asked as we walked down the side of the beach. The sun was about ready to set.

"No," he said and I frowned. He then proceeded to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder. He knows how afraid I am of ocean water and decided it would be funny to run towards it. I was screaming and laughing at the same time and people were watching with amused faces.

"Put me down! You better not go in the water!!" I yelled. He went in about a foot into the water and stopped. He then put me down and I freaked out thinking there were fishes on me. He laughed at me and I glared and tackled him to the ground. Our feet were wet and cover in sand as we proceeded to roll around.

I looked up from his chest, me on top, and met his eyes. We had a kind of awkward and romantic moment and then I broke it by getting up to run toward our shoes.

We left the beach and I couldn't stop thinking about our 'moment'. When we were halfway back none of us had spoken a word.

"Thank you," Edward said suddenly. I was confused.

"For what?"

"Making this the best day ever, even when it started out as the worst," he said.

"That is what best friends are for," I said and it hurt a little bit. I don't want to be just his friend. We were quiet for another couple minutes and he fired conversation again.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"About how much fun today was," I said. It wasn't totally a lie. Our little moment was part of today. He just nodded and leaned back in his seat. He fell asleep on the way home.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't carry Edward, but I certainly didn't want to wake him. I decided that waking him would be the best way to go.

"Edward," I said as I shook him and his eyes shot open. He groaned.

"Sorry, but we just got back from the carnival or beach whatever you want to call it. Come on, you can sleep in our room tonight," I said and he nodded and got up.

"I didn't dream that?"

"No," I said while laughing.

"Hmm..well I guess that is a good thing."

"Yep," I said as I entered the room. I brought him to my bed and took off his shoes. I could let him have my bed for the night.

"You can sleep in here tonight. I'll go on the couch," I said and was about to leave the room when he said something to me.

"Don't leave," he said. It broke my heart to how helpless he sounded. I said I would stay, but only until he fell asleep. It turns out I fell asleep at the same time he did. Right when I got into his arms.

I woke up the next morning to Alice busting into my room. It was then the first time I was aware that I had just slept in the same bed with Edward for the first time. He was laying on his back with his arm wrapped protectively around me and I was laying on my stomach with my head on his shoulder.

When Alice came in it scared both Edward and I and we jumped and woke up.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked as I groaned and rolled over so I was on my pillow. I instantly missed being in his arms.

"Well, I came to see if you and Edward wanted to go to breakfast. I didn't know he slept here last night. I was going to have you call him," she said with an amused tone.

"Hey, Edward. Do you want to go to breakfast?" I asked to taunt Alice. He laughed tiredly and Alice scowled.

"I would love to go to breakfast, Bella. Who are you calling for again?" he asked keeping up the charade.

"Oh, you know. The usual person," I said and Alice huffed and left the room. I laughed at her little rant. "Snaps," I said while holding up my hand for a high five. It is from the movie Step Brothers in case you were wondering.

He smacked my hand lazily and said, "Still hate you."

"Still hate you, too," I said and laughed to get out of bed. I went into the bathroom and looked at my hair. It was a mess!

"What, do you shake the bed at night or something? Seriously I have never had this bad of bedhead," he laughed at what I said.

"No, but you do. Did you know that you talk in your sleep and move your feet constantly?" he asked.

"Yes, I am very aware of it. My mother has had to wake me up in the middle of the night because apparently I went outside and started screaming her name in the middle of the night."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yep."

"So you sleep walk to?"

"Occasionally."

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked and I laughed.

"I don't know."

"Look, your not upset because a man slept in the same bed as you," he joked. I looked out my bathroom door and glared at him.

"Shut it," I said and he snickered and got out of bed. We were both still fully dressed from last night. Yesterday's events came swirling back into my mind. Edward. Holding my hand on the beach. Rolling around in sand. Best day of my life so far.

Edward went back to his room to shower and get dress and I did the same here. When we got to breakfast everyone had already ordered. We just took bits and pieces from everyone seeing as we were full from all of the cotton candy. And I didn't want to mention that my stomach was already full. Of butterflies.

"So guys," Alice was talking to everyone, but Edward and I. "Guess who I walked in on this morning?" I knew that she would find a way to get me back!

"Please don't tell me it was Krys and Tanya again. That is not a pretty sight," Emmett groaned. I tried to hold back laughter at this because Edward was still hurt by her.

"NO! It was Edward and Bella! They were sleeping in Bella's room with Edward's arm wrapped around her and she was laying on his shoulder," Alice said. I am definantely considering killing her later unless I die of humiliation first.

"Ahww," Rose said and Edward and I looked down and blushed.

"She forgot to mention the part that we were fully dressed," I said and everyone got the memo to shut it.

The rest of breakfast was quiet and awkward. I have no idea what yesterday was. I sure hope it wasn't just best friends being just that. I want more with him. This I am sure of. We belong together and I know that he knows this. I just haven't figured out if he is aware of it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW:

After yesterday's events with Bella I relized 3 things. First, she will always be in my life and will always be my best friend. Second, I am completely in love with her. And last, I never want to touch another women unless it is Bella.

She makes me feel alive all of the time. She never does what I expect and always keeps me on my toes when I am around her. She can make me laugh even if I am in the worst of moods. She takes everything to the next level for me. It was not until recently that I discovered that what people call the 'fireworks' in their relationship or the 'spark' is a real thing. And I have that with Bella. Everytime I touch her or hold her, I never want to let her go.

I was so angry with Alice for waking us up the other morning when she was peacefully asleep in my arms. I knew it wasn't Alice's fault though because she didn't know. I was now on my way to talk to her about all of what I am feeling. Maybe she can help me. When I got to their dorm room I noticed Bella just leaving. Perfect timing.

"Hey Bella," I said and she smiled warmly while giving me a hug.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Better than ever actually," I said and she smiled.

"Alright, well I am headed off to class. Want to get a bite to eat later or something?" she asked while walking backwards. I assumed she was running a little late.

"Sure. Just call me to let me know when and where," I said.

"Will do. Bye!" she said and ran off around the corner.

I walked in and knocked on Alice's bedroom door. It was about noon time so she could not possibly be sleeping.

"Come in," she said. I walked in and she was on her computer typing up some type of report. "Interior design class," she said. I nodded. She is going to be a home decorator and wedding planner. She turned off her computer and turned around. "What's up?" she asked.

"Umm..I need to talk to you about something Alice," I started.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you are in love with my best friend?" she asked.

"Bella is my best friend too! And yes it does," she squealed and I had to cover my ears so they wouldn't get damaged.

"So when are you going to tell her?" she asked.

"Alice, I can't just go up to my best friend and tell her I am in love with her. What if she doesn't feel the same way and leaves me? I couldn't handle that," I said starting to panic.

"Relax!" Alice said and I did. "I know you can't do that. But what if I told you that she feels the same way?" I felt a burst of happiness jolt through me. And then it ended.

"Yeah, exactly. What if," I muttered.

"Trust me, everything is going to be okay. Why don't you leave her hints here and there?"

"I do. I asked her to sleep with me for goodness sakes!" I said and realized sleep could have two different meanings in that sentence.

"You what?!?!"

"No, Alice I didn't mean it like that. Remember that one time when you woke us up and we were fully dressed? It was that night," she let out a sigh of relief at my words. She seriously thought that about me? Wow. My own cousin.

"Okay. Well what else have you done?"

"Umm...hold her hand?" I said and she let out a frustrated sighed.

"Oh dear, this is going to be harder than I thought. Can I tell you something?"

"Tell me what?"

"That Bella has personally talked to me about you, just like you are right now, and told me she felt the same way as you feel about her."

"Don't lie," I said. I wanted to believe her. But how?

"Why would I lie about that?! I can't believe you think that low of me!"

"Hey, you thought that sleeping had another meaning to it when it came from my mouth!"

"Ugh!! Edward please just do something to get you guys quickly together. If you don't do something fast, she will move on."

"Okay. Thanks I guess. Bye."

"See you," she said and I walked out of the dorm room. I realized that the converstion took up a whole hour. Bella was calling me on my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, so dinner tonight?" she asked again.

"Sure."

"Where do you want to go?"

"You can choose," I said.

"Okay, well in that case I wont know until like 10 minutes before we eat! Oh, wait! What about homemade pizzas? I can go get some crusts right now with mozzerella cheese," she said and I could just see the smile on her face right now.

"Sounds good."

"Okay. So your dorm or mine?" she asked.

"Umm..mine. You have others living with you."

"Well atleast I am not a loner!" she said and laughed. Just hearing her laugh made me smile.

"I simply just don't want my pig of an older brother living in there. Do you know how messy it would be?"

"Do you know how messy it already is?" she countered.

"Yeah, well you can clean it. Be my guest."

"HA! I will only do that if you plan on helping."

"Okay," I said.

"Bye. See you at 5? Sound good?"

"Yep. Bye," and with that she hung up.

I went home after that and cleaned the kitchen a little. I wasn't going to clean my whole dorm room if it was just Bella coming over. If she was serious about me cleaning, I would start right now.

They day passed by slowly. It finally got around to 5 and Bella was knocking on my door. I answered and she hugged me. She has no idea how much I love her hugs.

"Hi," i told her.

"Good afternoon," she said.

"So..pizza?" I asked.

"Yep!" she said while heading towards the kitchen. I got out all the stuff out that we would need and she turned on the oven. She went to the fridge.

"I'm taking your last Dr. Pepper," she announced. I rolled my eyes.

"No your not!" I said teasingly outraged.

"Uh..yeah. I am. I can share though," she said while taking a sip and offering me some. I got out cups and we split it in half.

"What do you want on our pizza?" she asked.

"Umm...I don't care. Cheese, peperoni?"

"Okay. Do you have any flour? I don't want this premade crust to stick to this pizza pan."

"Uh...yeah. Hold on," I said and I got it out.

A whole pizza, flour and water fight later we were sitting on my now wet kitchen floor. We both had flour on our clothes and in our hair. We looked rediculous.

"You got a little something on your face," she teased.

"Oh? Can you get it off please?" I asked.

"Sure," she said and then wiped my forhead and ran her fingers through my hair. It felt so amazing that I wanted her to do that every minute of everyday. Sure Tanya did this, but not like Bella. She stopped for a second and we looked into eachother's eyes. I could live in those chocolate brown eyes for the rest of my life and be satisfied. Dang I am in over my head. I loved her though.

"Come on we have to clean up this mess," she said and got up. That is the second time that she cut one of our 'moments' short.

After cleaning up the kitchen while listening to music and dancing, we went to the living room to watch a movie. I left to go to the bathroom and when I went back out I found her looking at some old family photos and the recent ones with only her and I in them.

"Remember that?" I asked pointing to a picture of her chasing Alice down because she stole her last pair of comfy shoes. Alice won of course by throwing them into a lake.

"Ha, yeah. She still owes me for that. Thanks for reminding me," she said.

"Anytime," I said with a smile on my face. I realized that there is a picture of us where I was putting on the necklace that I bought for her. Reached her hand instinctively to her neck and touched the same necklace and smiled.

"You still have that?" I asked.

"I wear it only everyday!" she said.

"Oh," I said.

"It's okay that you didn't noticed. Atleast you respect me enough to not look down my shirt."

"I will always respect you with every decsion that you make," I told her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Can I tell you something serious please?" I asked suddenly. I wanted to tell her. Right now.

"Yeah?" she said a little scared.

"I don't know how to tell you this without making you feel uncomfortable, but I am going to try. Bella, I don't want to stay away from you any longer. I want you to be with me. I want you to be my everything and know it. The only way to sum up how I feel is by telling you that I am in love with you. If you leave I understand, but I really hope you don't," I said and instantly got nervous the second I was finishing letting my feelings out.

"You're in love with me? Why?" she asked with a guarded expression. I knew this was the first time she had heard someone say that to her since Jake.

"Because you make me crazy. I go around thinking about you all of the time! I feel protective of you and want you to be safe always. You are my everything, Bella. My life couldn't go on willingly without you in it."

"And you are not joking around? You aren't just trying to get into my pants?" she asked. I really would love to punch Jake in the face right about now.

"Didn't I just say that I wanted to have a serious conversation? Do you really think I throw around the word 'love' like it is a chew toy?"

"Of course I don't think that! It is just...well, you know," she said and I did.

"Bella, I really do love you. With all of my being. If you don't believe me I would be more than happy to prove it."

"Fine. Clean your dorm room," she said in what sounded like an all serious tone, but when you look at her she was fighting a smile.

"Nope. I draw the line there," I said in a joking voice and smiled at her. Only Bella could turn this into a joking but serious conversation at the same time.

"Well then I am sorry to say that I do not want a boyfriend with a dirty dorm. Its gross."

"I'll call a maid," I said.

"But that won't teach you responsibility," she countered.

"Okay, then. Let me show you to the door," I said and while walking past her she grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips. I have never felt this way before. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. She started to knot her fingers in my hair. We both pulled away for much needed air.

She looked at me and said, "I love you ,too."

No words could express how happy I am right now.

~*~

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was in shock about what Edward just told me. I didn't know how to respond. So I simply said, "You're in love with me? Why?" I could ask that right? Of course I knew that I loved him, but it was just too good to be true.

"Because you make me crazy. I go around thinking about you all of the time! I feel protective of you and want you to be safe always. You are my everything, Bella. My life couldn't go on willingly without you in it," he said. I almost lost it right then and there. To hide my shock I went through my head so we could lighten the serious mood a bit.

"And you are not joking around? You aren't just trying to get into my pants?" I asked just to make sure.

"Didn't I just say that I wanted to have a serious conversation? Do you really think I throw around the word 'love' like it is a chew toy?"

"Of course I don't think that! It is just...well, you know," I told him.

"Bella, I really do love you. With all of my being. If you don't believe me I would be more than happy to prove it."

I had to do something to hide my shock! I didn't have anything until I instantly remembered our conversation on the phone earlier and tried to fight a smile when I said, "Fine. Clean your dorm room," I was impressed at my tone of seriousness. He even had to make sure to look up in order to make sure that I was in fact joking.

"Nope. I draw the line there," he said and I couldn't stop the smile on my face when I saw his.

"Well then I am sorry to say that I do not want a boyfriend with a dirty dorm. Its gross."

"I'll call a maid," he offered.

"But that won't teach you responsibility," I countered trying to see what he would come up with next.

"Okay, then. Let me show you to the door," he said and as he walked by I grabbed him by the face and pulled him closer so I could kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and I tangled my fingers in his hair. When we came apart for much needed air I rested my forehead on his and looked him in the eye.

"I love you, too," I said and I now was floating on cloud 9.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Edward and I ended up watching a movie while snuggled up onto his couch. In the middle of the movie, I was so comfortable that I fell asleep. Apparently so did Edward when I woke up I was stil wrapped in his arms on the couch. I had to use the restroom so I quietly got out of his arms and went. When I got there I decided to brush my teeth just incase I had morning breath. When I walked back out Edward was still asleep so I left him and went into his kitchen to get some breakfast. I got out a bowl and a box of cereal with milk. While I was in the middle of pouring it it my phone went off. It was either Alice or Rose. Most likely Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Care to explain where you are again?"

"I am fine. Sorry I forgot to call when I accidently fell asleep again. I will scold myself later," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Not funny, Bella," she said and Edward walked in then. I gave him a small smile and went back to talking to Alice.

"I actually think it is hilarious. Now we are even. Except I promise that this time will be the first time that either of us walked home not looking like a mess."

"So you are going to look healthy and in your own clothes this time? No tears?"

"I will be as healthy as possible when I get home," I said and brought my cereal bowl over to the table and sat by Edward. I put the phone on speaker so I could eat. Alice had no idea and it was hilarious.

"What was it that was so good that you will look healthy this time? Obvious this guy was better than Krys in bed," she said and I laughed a little bit.

"You really think that low of me? You think I would just hook up with some random guy?"

"I have no idea what you are like these days. I wonder why? Maybe it is because you don't come home in the mornings anymore!"

"Alice, that was 2 times! And to my understanding I thought I already told you that we were even."

"Yeah whatever. If you are not back in a half hour then I will send the cops," she warned and I rolled my eyes.

"What if I told you where I was?"

"I would drag your ass out of there!"

"Alice! Language!" I scolded and joked. Edward was laughing so hard at our conversation Alice almost heard him.

"I am willing to bet that you wouldn't," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I am somewhere that is very familiar to you. Didn't I tell you where I was going last night?"

"Yes, you said you were going to Edward's for dinner and ohh...," she said and I laughed.

"Still gonna call the cops for me?"

"Maybe," she said.

"Goodbye, Alice. I will be home soon. Remember that you have laundry to do today."

"Thanks for reminding me mom. See you later," and with that she hung up. Edward and I started laughing. When I finished my breakfast I brought my bowl to the sink. Edward came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered into my ear causing me to shiver. I turned around and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Morning," I said.

I left Edward's after I thought I looked decent enough. When I got back, Alice was the same as last time. Pacing back and forth.

"Hi," I said and she looked at me, grimanced and starting pacing again. "Whats wrong Alice?"

Rose walked in then too and lifted one eyebrow noticing I was wearing the same clothes as I was last night. It wasn't until about 30 seconds later that everybody was there. Except Edward. Why did they have to crowd me?

"Oh, hey guys," I said casually noticing they knew what I was wearing yesterday as well.

"Hey, Bella. Are you back with Krys or was it just a random hook up last night?" Emmett said with an amused look on his face.

"No to both! You guys are insane! Can't I catch a break?" I asked.

"You could, if you were wearing a different outfit," Jasper said and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Ugh! I really am not that stupid! I was at Edward's! I accidently fell asleep there. Now if you don't mind, I would like to shower and change clothes," I said while pushing past them. I half ran to my room so that they couldn't ask questions. I locked my door and took a deep breath to have a moment to myself.

I took my time showering and picking out clothes. I blow dried my hair until it was straight and put on my usual makeup. After realizing it has been an hour since I saw everyone I considered it safe to go back out.

When I got to the living room I saw everyone was sitting down on the couch watching TV like nothing has happened. I sighed and went in to join them. I noticed Edward was here too so I instinctively went over to sit on his lap. He put his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I looked around to see everyone staring.

"I think they are on to us," I whispered in Edward's ear. He laughed and nodded his head. He basically told them that we are now together and to stop taunting us with 'I told you so'. They have been , according to Edward, trying to set us up since we first met. This was my first time hearing about this.

"Bella, I can't believe you are settling for my brother! I think you could do way better!" Emmett said in a joking tone. Either way I picked up a couch pillow and threw it at him. He just laughed and dodged it.

"How long have you been here?" I asked Edward once everyone stopped staring.

"For about 20 minutes," he said.

"Sorry. They all bombarded me when I walked in the door so I pushed past them and went in my room. I showered and got ready though," I said.

"I noticed. What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm kinda tired. Do you just want to hang around here for the day?"

"Sure," he said.

****FOUR MONTHS LATER****

Edward and I have been dating for four months and I could not be more in love. You would think that transforming a best friend relationship to a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship would be awkward, but it wasn't for Edward and I. It was just so natural and right. Edward's birthday is tomorow and I had something big planned. He swears that he doesn't need anything if he has me, which is sweet, but I am not falling for it.

We have not slept together yet. I know, it still shocks me to this day. But I was hoping our first time together would be on his birthday tomorrow.

I am sleeping over at his place tonight and I am going to hopefully wake up before him and make him breakfast. If it turns to be the other way around, then I guess it wouldn't hurt anything. I wanted to take him to the carnival we went to one time, but they closed it down. So change of plans, I will take him back to that beach to have lunch at. Except this time, he better not fall asleep on the way home. I also made dinner reservations at his favorite place and asked for a table for 8 so that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward's parents Esme and Carlisle could go with us. I called them all yesterday with the plans and told them to make sure that it is a suprize. Right now I was with Rose shopping for his present.

"What did you and Emmett get him?" I asked her.

"Just a new tee shirt and a giftcard to the movies."

"Oh, thats nice. What did everyone else get him? I have no idea what to get him, but I don't want to buy him the same thing."

"Well, Alice and Jasper got him a new CD and a pair a shoes he has apparently been eyeballing. I don't believe it. I think it is just Alice wanting him to wear new shoes. Esme and Carlisle got him a pair of boxers to embaress him and a new wallet. Plus they said that they were paying."

"Oh that gives me a great lead. I have a choice from boxers all the way to CDs."

"Just get him something that reminds you of him. Wait, aren't you taking him out all day tomorrow?"

"Yeah? So?"

"So..why would you need to get something for him?"

"Because he happens to be the guy I love."

"Exactly. If you love him, what more is there to give?"

"Cleaning supplies?" I said with a smile on my face.

"What?"

"Nothing, it is an inside joke."

"How about some new cologne or something?"

"I like the way he smells," I said.

"Okay...umm...is there something he needs that you can think of?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No. I could get him something for his car," I suggested.

"What would he need for a Volvo?"

"Toche'," I said.

"Okay, I know what he wants, but wanted to see you suffer," Rose said and I glarred at her.

"What is it?"

"You," she said and then laughed at her own joke.

"He already has me you dim whit! But obviously you knew that because you are laughing at your own joke," I said and she coughed and muttered 'Sorry.'

"I'll just get him a giftcard to his favorite music store," I said.

"That sounds good. Now come on it is already 4! Don't you have to be at his place by 5?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," I said and we walked to the nearest music store and I picked up a gift card. We went to the Hallmark and I got him a card. I put my personal inscription in saying, "I love you. Happy Birthday. -Bella-." I also thought of another gift for him and called him telling him I would be about an hour late, but it is worth it. He didn't mind and said he would make dinner for us. I love him.

I went into a frame store while Rose walked into Victoria's Secret. I found a picture frame that is silver and would match his others. It had an ingraved inscription at the top lefthand corner saying, "I will love you with all of my heart for forever." It was perfect so I got it planning on using a picture that we got taken of us last month by Alice. We were at Edward's parent's house and I had no idea she had taken it until she showed me the next day. Edward still doesn't know about it. We were in his backyard just enjoying fresh air and he had his arms wrapped around me with me facing away from him. He was whispering something in my ear with his nose touching the side of my face. We were both smiling slightly. We actually looked really good in it. I looked at my watch and it was 4:30. I still had to go back home to get the picture that was in my desk.

I started walking towards VS to meet Rose, but she met me half way. She had a big smile on her face like she was up to something.

"Guess what I got you?" I groaned at her words.

"Relax, it isn't that bad," she said.

I looked in the bag and pulled out a new matching underwear set. It is a deep purple with black lace outlining it. It was adorable. I said thanks and we started walking towards my car.

We drove home talking about my plans for tomorrow. I was really excited. When we finally arrived, I put the picture in the frame and wrapped it up with the card under the bow which had the music store giftcard in it. I am buying him $50 worth of music. What can I say? I love him. I then took a shower and dressed in sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"Hey, Alice, I am going to be staying the night at Edward's tonight. Can you please do me a big favor and remember to bring this gift to the dinner for me tomorrow?"

"Sure. See ya then," she said.

"Bye," I said and walked towards Edward's room with a bag filled with everything for tonight and tomorrow night. When I got there he opened the door with a smile on his face. I walked up to him and ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him on the lips.

"Hello there beautiful," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"My hair is wet, I am in sweatpants and actually I think one of your tee shirts. I am far from beautiful," I said.

"You are always beautiful in my eyes," he said.

"Okay...whatever you say," I said while waling into the living room to set my stuff down.

"What is for dinner?" I asked while walking towards te kitchen after I set my bag down. It smelled really good.

"Enchilatas."

"Yum!" I said and walked to get a plate and he went to get us a glass of milk each.

We ate in comforting silence because I didn't want to tell him what I had planned tomorrow. Everyone knew but him and it was driving him nuts. I felt bad about it, but at the same time it wasn't like anything bad.

We watched a movie in his room and I fell asleep cuddled into his arms.

When I woke up the next morning I was happy to find Edward still sleeping. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make him his favorite breakfast. Homemade waffles. I was a better cook than I thought I was. I set them down on a plate and got out a tray so he could eat in bed. I put some syrup and butter on the waffle and got him some milk and a bowl of fresh fruit. When I came back into his room I noticed him stretching. Perfect timing.

"Good morning," I said. "Happy birthday! I made you some homemade waffles!" I said and gave him the tray. He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," he said.

"I know," I replied and he laughed. We had a little bit too much fun with the breakfast. We managed to get syrup all over our faces and hands. I went into the bathroom and washed my hands and face. I left Edward alone so that he could take a shower. I gave him a swimming suit to put on and he gave me a confused look and I told him just to go with it. He smiled and did as I asked.

I used my handheld mirror to do my makeup and just pulled up my hair in a ponytail. I went into my bag and pulled out the swimming suit that Alice packed for me. She picked out all of my clothes and says she is sorry I have to get ready alone tonight.

I put on the green with blue polka dot bikini that had ties on each end of the bottoms creating bows and decided I am hitting Alice later. I felt too exposed. But then I found some matching blue soffee shorts and put those on over my bottoms. Okay, better. I put on one of Edward's shirts for just until we got there. He wouldn't mind.

Just as I was finished getting ready, Edward walked in with a tee shirt on and a bathingsuit as well.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded.

The car ride was silent and when we got closer Edward started guessing.

"Shopping?" he asked.

"We can if you want to. There is a place right by where we are going," I said.

"Can't you just tell me?" he asked.

"Fine. But then I will have to kill you, and I really don't want to do that. You mean too much to me."

"Then don't kill me," he said.

"Put this on," I said while throwing him a blindfold. He protested at first, but when I threatened to pull over he just put it on without anymore complaints. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said and I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" he said.

"Relax! I am stopped at a red light. You really think I would drive recklessly with you in the car?"

"No. I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," I told him. When we got to the beach I parked and got out to meet a still blind Edward at the other side. I took it off and he smiled.

"Perfect place," he said.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. I kissed him and then went to my trunk to get out the towels and things I brought to play with.

We played football for a little bit of time and then I got tired and gave up when he tackled me to the floor. He kissed me and I deepened it while smiling into the kiss.

We ate lunch and walked around for a bit. When he got tired we decided to go home and take a nap. We both got pretty nice tans today. It must be the California beachy weather.

He just decided to rinse off at the outdoor shower seeing as he had already showered today. When we got back to his place I got into his shower while he slept and when I got out I looked at the clock and it read 4. We have 2 hours until we have to leave. I put on my dress that Alice got me. It is a midnight blue color that has black shimmery sparkles everywhere and goes down to just above my knee. It has a brouch that ties everything into the center under my bust. It is beautiful and has about 2 inch wide straps. I dried my hair until it was straight and then curled it with putting a poof in my hair. I put on the necklace that Edward got me. I wear it everyday. Alice also packed me some black heels. I put them on when I finshed my make up. I had silvery black shimmer on my eyelids and then put black eyeliner on with mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror and looked amazing. It was incredable I could admit that to myself. I couldn't wait for Alice to see! I texted her and reminded her not to forget Edward's gift and then looked at the clock. It was 5:30 already. I quickly woke up Edward and told him his clothes were in the bathroom and he was to change. He didn't see me yet, which was a plus.

When he walked out, he was in his black slacks and had a midnight blue dress top on. It went perfectly with my dress. He looked up at me after buttoning the last button and froze.

"Hello? Earth to Edward," I laughed and he blinked out of it. "Come on we have to go."

"Hold on just a minute," he said while walking towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and ran my fingers through his messy hair. I pulled away for much needed air and rested my forehead on his. I closed my eyes and smiled. Then I remembered that we have to be somewhere. I grabbed Edward by the hand.

"Come on," I said and we walked out to his car. I told him thhat we could take his car, but I would be driving there. He agreed and I was happy he trusted me. However, he did have to still wear the blindfold.

When we got there I got out of the driver's side and helped Edward out of his side. I quietly made our way to our seats and took off his blindfold. He smiled when he saw everyone. They all gave himm a hug and told him happy birthday. While in all of this I went to talk to Alice.

"You got the present right?"

"Yup. And Esme and Carlisle also bought a cake. The waiters are bringing it out after we eat."

"You guys are amazing. Thank you," I said and went back to Edward while he was in the middle of the conversation with Esme.

"No it was all Bella," she said and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said for recieving credit for putting this all together. It wouldn't have mattered either way though.

"I love you," Edward said and wrapped me into a hug and then lightly kissed me.

"I love you, too. Now, come on we have to celebrate!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Throughout dinner we talked about random things. All of Edward's past birthday's and stuff like that. It finally rolled around to desert time and they came out with this gorgeous cake that apparently Esme made. It is delicious.

"Oh my goodness Esme. This is amazing!" I said while taking a bite.

"Thank you, dear."

"Present time!" Alice said and grabbed Carlisle and Esme's first. He wasn't as embarressed as everyone thought he would be about the boxers. In fact he laughed really hard. It was so good to see him so happy.

He thanked everyone for everything and when it was time for mine Alice said something I didn't want to hear.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten it," Alice said. I sighed.

"It's okay. We will just have to stop by the dorm to pick it up."

"Yep," Alice said. She definantely was up to something. I pulled her over to the side while we were saying our goodbyes.

"Alice, you forgot? Or you meant to do this? Truth please," I said.

"Okay, well it is actually in your bag. I thought you figured it out, but I guess you didn't. I just thought it would be more romantic if you two were alone."

"Well thanks for being considerate," I said and she nodded and I gave her a hug.

"Have fun tonight. I won't call in the morning to make sure you are okay," Alice whispered into my ear and I laughed.

"Oh, I will."

We got into his car and he drove home.

"Thank you so much Bella. This has been so far the best birthday," he said.

"Your welcome. Sorry about your gift. Alice said that she put it in my bag before I left to go to your place yesterday. I didn't know that she did it, but good news is that we can go just straight there."

"Don't worry about it."

We walked into his dorm and I went to get the present from the bag. Sure enough, it was there. On my way over to sit by him on the couch I took my heels off. I put my knees up while snuggling close to him on the couch. I gave him his present then.

He opened it and was very happy for it. He absolutely loves it. I smiled.

"When was this picture taken?" he asked.

"Umm...last month by Alice I believe. I like it."

"I do too," he said and smiled and gave me a kiss. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," I said and he walked over to put the picture on display and the music store giftcard in his wallet.

I stood up and threw all of the wrapping paper away. While I did this, Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck and trailed kisses all the way down to my shoulder. A shiver went through my whole body and I smiled.

I turned around to where I am facing him and put my fingers in his hair. He picked me up and set me on the kitchen couter to have a better access point. When I needed air I broke apart and let him trail kisses down my neck. My heart was pounding loudly at all of this new touching we had going on. He picked me up again and somehow we managed to get all the way to his bedroom. I started to take off his shirt and he unzipped my dress.

When we were done I have never felt so alive and refreshed. I felt like I had just walked out of heaven. It was just so good! We were both a little messy of course, but I flipped over on my stomach and brought my hand to his hair.

"Happy birthday," I said.

"I love you," he responded. And there was nothing left to be said. I fell asleep in his arms feeling loved and safe. I have not once felt that way until now.

When I woke up the next morning I noticed Edward was already awake. I knew this because he was moving his hand up and down my spine. I let out a little laugh. I couldn't help myself. I was just so unbelievably happy.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Nothing really," I said honestly. He let it drop.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"What do you have?"

"Well, there is waffles, pancakes, toast, eggs, cereal, and many others."

"Cereal," I said and started to get up. On my way up I went up and gave Edward a good morning kiss. I put on some sweatpants and one of Edward's shirts when I got out of bed. He is just wearing some basketball shorts and a shirt.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself. All of my features looked brighter and happier than before. I know that isn't really possible, but it felt so now. My hair is a hopeless mess, so I just threw it up not wanting to deal with it.

We ate breakfast together in a peaceful silence. When we were finished we decided to watch a movie and just have a lazy day. At noon is when Alice decided to call me. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella. What are you guys doing?" Alice asked.

"Lazy day," I responded and she laughed.

"So, what did you guys do when you got home last night?"

"Do you really want to know?" I answered her.

"Gross! What I was getting at was the present. Did he like it?" she said and I laughed.

"Oh right. Yes, of course."

"Good. Alright you two crazy kids have fun. Jasper and I are going to head down to the beach with Rose and Em. Want to join us?" she asked.

"Let me ask," I said and turned to asked Edward. He wanted to, so I said we were in.

"Great! Don't wear the blue and green bikini I packed you though," she said.

"Why? And what am I supposed to wear? Do you want me going naked?" Edward looked at me odd when I said this. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"No! I am going to wear something just like it. Wear your pink and gold one. You know the one I got you for your birthday? Its in your bag too," she said.

"Alright, boss. See you soon. We might grab lunch before. Meet you there in like an hour or so?"

"Sure. Bye, Bella," she said and hung up.

Edward and I just ate lunch here and then got ready to go. Once all of our sunscreen and stuff was on, we left. He insisted on driving today because I drove all day yesterday.

When we arrived we saw the boys throwing a football back and forth and the girls tanning. Edward went to join the guys while I went over to sit with Alice and Rose.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Well hello there Bella. Alice tells me we don't want to know what happened last night between you and Edward?" Rose said and I grimanced at them.

"No, you really don't," I said with a shy smile and looked down. They didn't bother me about it and just kept to themselves for the rest of the time we were alone together.

(A/N: I am going to skip them so that they are now graduating from college. All of them are still together of course. But don't be mad at me. I am just having writer's block and can't think of anything to write unless it entails the future.)

****FOUR YEARS LATER****

Emmett and Rose had already graduated and moved on with their lives last year. I still saw them regularly though. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I graduated a week ago. It felt great. Edward and I already had a job lined up and everything. Edward is a lawyer and I am a high school teacher. The school I did my internship at decided that if I wanted a job, I could get it there. I was so excited. I will teach Freshman English classes.

Edward and I have the summer off. The first thing we want to do is get an apartment together. Since we worked our way through college we still had a little money left over. Plus, if we were ever in dire need of money, Carlisle and Esme would always help us out. For the time being until we get an apartment they are letting us stay with them. We had their garage packed with boxes until we 'moved out'.

"Thank you so much for doing this," I said to Esme as we packed the last box into the garage.

"It really is not a big deal. Your family, stay as long as you need," she said.

"Well I'm not techniquely family...," I said.

"You will be," I heard her muttered. I thought it was something that I shouldn't hear so I pretended I didn't.

"So I hear you are going to be working at Canyon High School? That sounds exciting," Esme said as we started waling into the house.

"Yes, I am very excited. I just love teaching English and learning new ways to teach kids. It is just so exciting. My goal is to open up the kids' minds and introduce them to how to love reading. Thats how I learned to love, is by being forced to read. Even though they might hate me, they will thank me later," I said and she laughed.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said.

"Are you boring my mother with your excitement?" Edward asked as he walked in. I glarred and then laughed playfully with him.

"Maybe. Sorry, I can't contain myself!" I said.

"Its alright. I just came to say thanks mom. We will be out of here as soon as we can so that you can have your garage back."

"Oh, please. It is no problem. Stay for as long as you need," she told him and we both smiled warmly. "Now, I am off to work. Keep the house under control while I am gone."

"Will do," Edward said as Esme walked out the front door. I went up and gave Edward a hug. and he held me close.

"We did it!" I said and he laughed.

"Yes, we did. Shall we start apartment hunting?" he asked.

"Sure. We need to find a happy middle so niether of us will have to comute too far."

"Your so smart," Edward said.

"I know," I replied and he smiled and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I laughed and kicked him telling him to put me down. He never did as we made our way up to his room. He set me down on his bed and we looked it up on his laptop. We found a really nice complex and it was affordable. Tomorrow we will drive down to see what it looks like.

"Alright," he said and closed the laptop and set it on his nightstand before rolling on top of me. "Now that that's done," he said and bent down to kiss me. I broke apart and he trailed kisses down my neck.

"That was one! I really think we should think about other alternatives as well. Stop it!" I said as he tried to undress me. He looked up and frowned. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, and we will look later if that is not what we want," he said and then proceeded to kiss my neck.

"Edward! Not in your parents house!" I said.

"I lived here too," he said.

"Yes, well I just feel like we are disrespecting them in a way. Can't we just wait until we get our own place? I know you can do it," I said and he huffed and rolled off of me.

"I don't think I can," he said.

"Why do you think I am suggesting looking at other places right now?" I asked.

"Alright," he said and we went back to apartment hunting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

We are about to move into our new appartment a month later. It was pretty big suprizingly. It has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, kitchen, breakfast knook, laundry room, and family/living room. We had free rien on the decorations. Alice and Esme helped us out by picking out the decorations while Edward and I painted the walls. Rose and Emmett couldn't be here because they just recently had their wedding a week ago. (A/N: Sorry I forgot to tell you they were engaged I think. But now Rose and Em are married(;) Carlisle had work to do in the hospital.

Edward and I will stay at his parent's house for another week while we decorate. We decided just to touch up on the already neutural wall color. The next day, when the walls were dry, Alice and Esme got busy hanging up photos and decorations around the house. They would always ask for advice on where to put things or how to hang it up, but didn't listen and did it their own way instead.

I helped Edward move all of the new furnature in. We got a light wood color to match all of the cabnets. The couch is a dark brown leather. It all came together really nicely. Right now Edward and I are shopping for all of our bedroom stuff. Like bed spreads and sheets and extra linnens for our linnen closet. We decided to also get bathroom stuff for each bathroom.

"What color should we do for each?" I asked him while we were looking at towels.

"I don't care," he said.

"Well you have to care. Alice and Esme will be upset if you don't. How about neutural colors for both? Does that work?"

"Sure," he said. I picked out all of the things you would need to put together a bathroom.

When we got back to the apartment, Alice and Esme were just about finished with all of the photos. They looked great. They started placing random decorations everywhere like flowers or candles on the table. We gave them the bathroom stuff and they started on that as well.

"Want to go start loading and unloading boxes?" Esme asked.

"Sure. How many more is there? Didn't you guys already get the first load?" I asked.

"Yeah. You guys should only need to take about one trip. Take 2 cars so that you can fit everything."

"Okay," I said and we were off.

A couple weeks later everything should be all unpacked. Edward and I moved in 2 nights after we got all of the boxes in and the decorations up. Tonight was our first night in it. We were putting on the sheets to our new bed right now.

"I am so glad all of this is done," Edward said and I nodded in agreement.

"I know. I am so burnt out. Do you want to just watch a movie?" I asked and he nodded and when we were finished making the bed it was 7 so we popped in a movie.

When the movie was almost over I started to fall asleep. I finally fell into a deep slumber for the first time in our new apartment in Edward's arms.

When I woke up the next morning I was exactly where I was the night before. I felt him stur underneath him so I went up and kissed his neck all the way up to his jaw line. He smiled as I went to kiss him on the lips.

"Good morning," I said and put my head back on his chest.

"Morning. Guess what we get to do all day?"

"Ugh, don't remind me! I hate unpacking," I told him.

"Yeah, well the faster we move, the quicker it will be."

"I guess. What are we going to eat for breakfast?" I asked knowing we didn't have any food. We have either went to Esme's and ate or went out for the past week.

"Why don't we go out to breakfast and then go grocery shopping?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

We took a shower and then stumbled over all of the boxes on our way out. When we were out he locked the front door and we saw our new nieghbors. They are a very nice old couple who absolutely adore us.

After eating breakfast at the local coffee shop, we went to the grocery store. We certainly learned a lot about what we like to eat. Atleast their were only some differences. Like how he likes white bread and I like wheat bread. Or what kind of drinks we want. Dr. Pepper was a must, but he also liked orange soda which was disgusting, but I let him get it anyways because I love him so much.

Two hours and $200 later we were on our way back home.

"I think we might be good on food supply for a while, what do you think?" I asked jokingly.

"Maybe. Unless Emmett decides to come over. Then we are in trouble," he said and I laughed.

When we got everything unloaded I decided to change into moving clothes to unpack everything. We decided to work on our room and bathroom first and then move to the family room, ect.

It took about 2 days to get everything absolutely done. I was suprized at how fast we worked. The next day I woke up and got a call from Rosalie.

"Hello?" I answered in a loud whisper while I walked out of the bedroom where Edward was still sleeping.

"Hey, Bella. Just wanted to tell you guys we are back," Rose said.

"How was it?" I asked while sitting on the chair at the kitchen table.

"Fantastic. I love honeymoons. Too bad it's over," she said and I laughed a little bit.

"You could always go on a second one. But not right away because I miss you guys! You have to come over. Edward and I just got settled in and our apartment looks amazing. I love it," I told her.

"Oh, we will. In fact, we don't have anything going on today. Would lunch at your place be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds great. is 12 good?" I asked eyeing the clock. it was alread 10! Oh my goodness I must have been tired last night.

"Perfect. See you then," she said.

"Bye," I said and hung up.

I had a light breakfast knowing I would be eating in a couple hours. In the middle of my granola bar, Edward came behind me and started rubbing my shoulders seeing as I was still sitting on the chair.

"Morning," I said after swallowing. He bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Don't eat too much this morning. Rose and Em are coming over around 12 for lunch, which is in 2 hours."

"Oh they are back?" he asked.

"Yep. What should we make?" I asked.

"Sandwhiches?" he suggested.

"Okay. I will have to make like 8 though so Emmett doesn't complain," I said and he laughed.

We finished breakfast and then took showers. I put on my pink summer dress and dried my hair until it was straight and just left it down. I put on some eye liner and mascara and went to the kitchen to start making sandwhiches. I looked at the clock and it said I had 10 minutes until they got here.

"Babe, what kind of samdwhiches do you want to make?" I half yelled back to our room. He emerged through the hallway and came to the kitchen to help me.

"Umm..turkey? We bought lunchmeat right?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. I washed the letuce while he got out the bread and mustard. We were finishing up the last sandwhich when the doorbell rang. Edward wiped off his hands and went to get it.

"Eddie!" Emmett yelled and I heard Edward growl. I laughed and walked around back to the front door to give Rose a hug.

"Hey, your place looks great," she said.

"Thanks we have been working hard," Edward said and came from the other side to give her a hug.

"BELLLLAAA!" Emmett all but lauched himself at me at picked me up in a tight hug.

"Hi Emmy," I said and he frowned and put me down. He doesn't like him when I call him that so I said, "You call Edward Ediie, then I call you Emmy. Are we clear?"

"Yeah. Sorry," he mumbled and I gave him an appropriate hug.

"I missed my big teddy bear. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Great! I missed you too Bells," he said.

We ate the sandwhiches and talked about what they did on thier trip. They went to Hawaii and I was super jealous. I loved it there! Maybe Edward and I will go there for our honeymoon. Not that anything was offical, but I am pretty sure I am going to marry him.

Later that evening, around 9 o'clock, Edward and I were just lounging in our bed and talking about random things. I was telling him what my lesson plan entails for when the summer ends and I start teaching. I only had 2 more weeks and then I go back. Edward is starting his new job in 3 days. He seemed excited and already has a client lined up. Overall we are very happy.

We somehow ended up making out and things started to heat up a little bit. It has been a while since we have made love because I refused to do it in his parent's house and we have been busy and too tired for the past couple days we have been here. We stripped until all of our clothes were off and after finishing I fell asleep in his warm embrace.

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the crack in the curtains right on my face. I groaned and rolled over so I was on my back and in the shadded area again. I knew that once I saw the light of day I would never be able to fall back asleep. I didn't notice I was alone until I heard someone in the kitchen. Edward must have woken up already and started to make breakfast. I smiled while closing my eyes and streching while thinking about the events that occured last night.

I got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a teeshirt and looked at my hair and decided that I didn't want to do anything because it really didn't look that bad. When I walked into the kitchen, Edward was shirtless with only a long pair of pj pants on while cooking what looked lie omlets. I went behind him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful," he said and I rolled my eyes. He always calls me beautiful when I look like a mess.

"I think you are delusional," I said.

"Thank you. I love you too," he said and laughed.

"I told you that you could wait," I congratulated him.

"I was about to explode though," he said and I laughed then walked over to sit at the kitchen table.

He dropped off my breakfast plate to me with a glass of milk and gave me a quick kiss then went to get his own food.

"Thank you for breakfast," I said.

"Your welcome. So why do you think I am delusional?" he asked.

"You always call me beautiful when I look like a mess. Clearly you have a problem," I said while eating. He is a really good cook. His food is always to die for.

He shook his head in disagreement. "Everybody has their own opinion on what is beautiful. Me, for example, think you are it. No matter what you look like, you are still beautiful."

"Okay...whatever you say," I said.

"How do you feel about going out to dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Sounds good. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Umm...I know this really good Chinese food place. It is really nice," he said.

"Yummy, I have been craving that for a while actually. When do you want to go?" I asked.

"How about 7? I'll call and make reservations."

"Okay," I said.

We had lazy day today and when it rolled around to about 5 I decided to start getting ready. He said it was really nice so I am going to wear a dress that Alice got me a while ago and I never got to wear it.

It is a semi-formal dress with a dark teal color underneath a layer of black see-through lace. Under the bust it has about 2 inches of just black material that wraps around to the back creating a bow. The straps are about an inch wide and are the same black material twisted with the dark teal material underneath. It is absoluely gorgegous. I have black heels to go with as well as the necklace that I wear everyday.

I showered and then blow dried my hair until it was straight and decided since I have extra time I would curl my hair and put in a black headband. I put on a strapless black bra and matching underwear and then put on the dress.

I put on my makeup after that. I decided to go with some dark teal matching eye shadow, black eyeliner with fishtails at the end on each eye and mascara. When I thought I looked decent enough I slipped on my shoes and started to walk out of the bathroom to go get Edward and tell him that I am ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

When I got to the living room Edward wasn't there. I started to get a little worried for no reason at all and then he hugged me from behind. I jumped at first and then turned around and put my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Hi," I said.

"You are far too goregous to take out tonight," he whispered in my ear while pulling me close.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded. "So where are we going exactly?"

"This great place called P.F. Changs. My parents took me there once and it was amazing," he said.

"Oh okay. Yeah I have heard of it, but have never gone. I guess I will trust your judgement," I told him and he laughed while putting his arm around my waist and leading me out of the front door. He locked the door behind us and we were off. He was wearing your classic black slacks with black jacket. He looked very handsome. He held my hand the whole way there and I looked at him the whole time. I seriously have no idea if I could live without him. There is just no life outside of him for me. He is it. I could never risk losing him. This thought just made me hold his hand closer to me.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" he asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Just thinking about something," I said and gave him a small smile. He let it drop as we pulled into the restraunt. It was beautiful. The interior was dark, but had faded lights to complete the room with glow of candles.

"Wow," I breathed while we walked it. "It is beautiful."

"Yeah. I came here for lunch with my parents, but dinner seems much more interesting."

"For sure," I said and then we got the host to bring us to our table.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" the waitress asked while ogoling over Edward. It didn't suprize me, but I thought it was funny when he didn't even spare her a second glance.

"I will have the...melon breeze iced tea please," I said and Edward ordered the same thing while hiding his face in the menu.

"She is gone now you can come out from hiding," I laughed as I moved closer to him, seeing as we are in a booth. He laughed and put his arm around me.

"Sorry," he mumbled and I just shook my head and laughed it off with him.

We ordered and the food was amazing. I would have no problem living off of this stuff. We both ordered one of the mini deserts and I got the chocolate and rasberry while he got the red velvet. We joked around a lot every time the waitress came by. He would play it up a bit and she would just glare at me. It was hystarical.

When we were walking back to the car, Edward's hand started getting sweaty.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," he answered. I didn't want him to tell me if he didn't want to so I let it drop. I rubbed soothing circles with my thumb to calm him down. It worked a litle bit, but not as much as it usually does.

He stopped abruptly ending with me walking right into his chest.

"Sorry," I said and he shook his head.

"Bella," he started while looking me in the eye. It scared me at first, but his eyes were calm and filled with love.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something serious instead of telling you something serious this time?" he asked and I was confused at first, but then I remember him 'telling me something serious' was when he told me he is in love with me. I nodded my head telling him he could. He smiled and started to pull something out of his pocket.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"With all of my heart," I replied knowing that my answer is 100% true.

"Then will you do something for me?" he asked and I nodded, not able to speak while being under his intense stare.

"Marry me?" he asked and pulled the box out of his pocket holding it in front of him. This was so out of no where. I had no idea he was planning on asking me now! I took in a shaky breath when he showed me the ring. It was absolutely incredable. It has 3 diamonds, the one in the middle being the biggest, with a silver band. I closed my eyes and bit my lip holding back this huge grin I was holding on my face. I opened my eyes again to see if this was real. It was and I wanted to jump for joy.

"Oh my goodness...," I said and he half smiled.

"An answer would be really helpful right now," he said and I felt bad for making him wait so I ran my fingers through his hair and went on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Yes, of course I will," I said and he smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Why were you so nervous?" I asked after he slid on the ring. It looked amazing on me. It was just right.

"Because it could have been risking our whole relationship if you were not ready."

"Look, all I know is that I could not breathe without you around. I need you in order to live. I love you. You know that right?" I said and he nodded his head. I went up to kiss him again. This time he deepened it and I smiled into the kiss.

"Ready to go home?" he asked and I nodded and took his hand and held on tight. When we got home around 9, I could seriously not get this stupid grin off of my face. He emptied his pockets and I set down my purse on the end table that was right by our front door. He turned around and locked the door and then I launched myself at him. We made our way to our bedroom and I had offically the greatest night of my life.

When I woke up the next morning I was still laying on Edward's chest. He was rubbing soothing circles around my back. I moved underneath him so he knew I was awake.

"Good morning, my Bella," he said and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and let out a lazy and tired laugh.

"Morning," I said and lifted my head to give him a kiss and then I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I love you," he said and I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I love you, too," I said and he smiled as well. We decided since it was Edward's last day that we would spend it in bed. We cuddled up and watched about three different movies and then Edward's phone rang. He picked it up after pausing the movie.

"Hello?" he answered. "Hi mom....yeah...it was good...yes I did....ha yeah mom she did say yes," he said and I smiled knowing they were talking about last night.

"Alright mom here she is," he said and I looked at him confused as he handed me the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey there, Bella it's Esme. I just wanted to say congrats and welcome to the family," she said and I smiled.

"Thank you. That means a lot," I said.

"Alright well I will let you and him get back to whatever you are doing," she said.

"Alright. See you soon, bye."

"Bye," she said and hung up.

The day passed by quickly and we fell asleep around 10 after setting the alarm for Edward. He was really excited and nervous for his first day tomorrow. I know he is going to do great though. He always does.

When the alarm went off at 6:30 the next morning I groaned and he laughed sleepily and kissed the top of my head. "Sorry. I gotta get up now," he said. I opened my eyes to where I could see him and gave him a kiss.

"Good luck today. I love you," I said and then rolled back over to fall back asleep. Right as I was drifting away Edward whispered. "I love you, too," and kissed the top of my head.

I woke up again around 8 and decided that I needed to do something to take my mind off of Edward being gone. I called Alice and set up a shopping day with her and Rose. They were both so happy for Edward and I on our engagment.

I went home around 5 and decieded to cook a homemade pepperoni pizza. It took about 30 minutes for him to get home and for the pizza to be ready. I went out to say hello to him.

"How was your first day?" I asked as I went up to give him a kiss.

"Mmm..long without you. But I did get a lot figured out and my office all set up. I will shadow one of the more experienced lawyers for the rest of the week and then work on my own starting a week from today, so next Monday."

"Oh good. I made pizza," I said and smiled.

"I can smell it. It smells really good. Thanks," he said and gave me another kiss. We sat down and started eating.

"So what did you do all day?" he asked.

"Well I woke up around 8 and then went shopping with Alice and Rose from about noon until 5. Then I came home and made a pizza."

"Fun," he said.

"Oh yeah. But I think starting tomorrow I will start to make my lesson plans. I want everything to be done before I start the year, so I guess I should start now and hopefully finish everything by the time I have to go back to set up my classroom."

"Sounds like a plan. So what did the girls say about our engagement?" he asked.

"Oh, they were thrilled. Alice can't stop jumping for joy when I asked her to plan it," I said and he laughed.

"I'm not suprized."

When we finished dinner I took all of the plates to the sink and loaded them into the dishwasher while he went to go change into pjs. He then came back out and laid down on the couch. I lifted his feet up and sat down where they were and then put his feet on my lap.

"Your lucky I love you, otherwise I would never touch another person's feet," I said and he laughed and then sat up and came over to my side of the couch and kissed me.

"I'm sorry. I forgot how much you hate feet," he said.

"It's okay. You owe me though," I said and pushed him back down on the couch and then went on top of him.

"Looks fine to me," he said and I laughed and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and I put my hand to his hair and ran my fingers through it. We pulled away for much needed air and then I just smiled and got up and walked to the bedroom. Halfway there he came running from behind me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked and laughed while he proceeded down the hallway to our bedroom.

"You can't tease me like that and not expect me to do anything about it," he said and started kissing me. I laughed and agreed.

The alarm went off again the next morning. I only woke up for a couple second and fell right back asleep.

I woke up again around 9 and got out of bed to put sweats on and a tee shirt. I went to the kitchen and made toast for myself and then to the office room to start typing my lesson plans up. I got emailed the curriculum about a week ago so I opened it up to a list of novels that need to be read along with how many grades need to be entered into the computer every 9 weeks.

The novels that have to be read are Five People you meet in Heaven, Romeo and Juliet, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Odyssey, and short stories from their text books such as: To Build a Fire, The Perfect Storm, and many others. We also must have a poetry unit learning about Edgar Allen Poe and do many projects and essays. To make sure I have enough grades put in I will have the students read one book a month and write a journal on it. That seems to be fair and that is how the kids will be able to learn to love reading.

~*~

The next few weeks flew by fast. I set up my classroom the previous week and right now it is Sunday night and tomorrow is my first day of teaching. Edward wanted to cook me dinner so I let him and I was waiting at he couch patiently. I only have a slight detail of what to expect because when I did my internship I taught Seniors and now I am down grading to Freshman. It might be easier to know that I am 10 years older than them instead of 5. I am young, but I know how to keep a classroom in control. The students better not underestimate me because I am 24.

"Dinner is ready," Edward said, breaking me out of my trance.

"Thank you. Everything looks good," I said and gave him a kiss. He made homemade chicken alfrado.

"What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. School starts at 7:20 so maybe 6:50 or 7. Somewhere around there."

"Jeez. I guess it is your turn to wake me up," he said.

"Sorry. But I will be home around 3 everyday," I said and smiled.

"What are the class hours?"

"Well we have 90 minutes per period, so 1st hour is 7:20-8:50, 2nd is 8:58-10:32, lunch is 10:32- 11:05, 4th is 11:12-12:42 and 5th is 12:50-2:20. Then the day is over," I told him.

"Long day you got there," he said.

"I know. But it passes by quicker than you would think."

Edward and I went to bed around 10 after setting the alarm for 5:45. Ugh I so did not want to wake up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The alarm went off at 5:45. Edward shook me and said, "Babe, that's you," I groaned at his words and he just laughed.

I turned off my alarm and rolled out of bed to take a shower. The warm water relaxed me , but woke me up all at the same time. I stayed in the shower for about 10 minutes and then got out to dry off. I wrapped myself in a towel and quietly went to put some clothes on. I decided to wear a semi-long black skirt that went down to my knees with black heels and a red blouse with a black necklace. I dried my hair and pulled it back with a black headband. I heard Edward's alarm go off after I did this and then quickly put on some black eye liner with mascara and walked out of the bathroom to make sure he got up. He was up and the way I found this out was by running into him on the way out.

"Sorry," I said.

"Well good morning there. How did you sleep? You look beautiful," he said.

"Morning. I slept well and thanks. I was going for a more professional look, but I guess beautiful works as well," I said and he nodded and gave me a kiss good morning. I looked at the clock and it said it was 6:35 so I decided I had time for a quick breakfast and then I would leave.

Edward came into the kitchen as I was pouring my coffee into a to go cup.

"I have to go," I said and walked over to give him a kiss. "Bye, I love you."

"Good luck. Don't let them get to you too much. I love you too," he said and I smiled at him on the way out of the door.

My first class is English 1 Extension. This class is basically the same as a Freshman English class, except it is for Sophomores who couldn't pass it last year. To give the students seats I put numbers on the desk and then handed out a card with a matching number. It was the easiest way to make a seating chart.

"Good morning class. My name is Miss Swan and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. Yes, this will be your seat the whole year unless we have a problem. I am a new teacher at this school. It is actually my first year of teaching, but don't be fooled, I am very experienced. You may or may not notice me from doing my internship last semester here at your school. The thing that I think is most important is getting to know each other. So, after I tell you a little about myself, then we will all go around and learn a little bit about each other. Any questions?" I said and nobody raised thier hands.

"Okay. Well, I will start. My name is Miss Swan as I have said before. I am a California native and gratuated from CSU in May. I love to read and write and love teaching students how to do so. My goal this year is to teach all of you how to learn to love to read. Are there any questions for me?" I asked and a girl raised her hand.

"Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?" she asked and the question shocked me.

"Well I am young, as in I am 24 years old. But I am very well trained to be a teacher. Do not underestimate me," I said and all of the kids looked at her and some said 'oooh burnn!'

The rest of the class went by smoothly. I explained to them everything that is on the syllabus and sent them off. 2nd hour is my homeroom class. This is where everything has to take place. As in, explaining all of the rules in the student handbook and helping the new Freshman figure out how to be comfortable. I want my students to feel that of they need something, anything, that I would be there for them. I also had to explain to them how this would be their homeroom and the announcements would come on this hour.

When the bell rang signaling my lunch time, another teacher that seemed to be only a little older than me came in my classroom. I smiled warmly at her as she came to introduce herself.

"Hello. I just wanted to say welcome and that if you ever need anything, I am right next door. I might bug you every once in a while as well. My name is Ericka Preslen," she said. She was very nice.

"Hey, I am Bella Swan. Yeah, feel free to ask me anything as well. My prep is 5th hour."

"Oh okay. We have about a half hour for lunch. Want to go run through the Paradise Bakery drive thru with me? I'll buy and drive since it is your first day," she said.

"Okay. But I can buy it myself. Don't worry about it," I said.

"No, I insist. You can just buy next time," she told me.

"Okay, deal."

We talked a lot in the car and I found out some stuff about her. I could tell she will be a very good co-worker/friend. She is 29 years old and has been married for 2 years and is expecting to have a baby. I congratulated her on her news.

"Thank you. I am very excited. My husband and I have been trying to get pregnant for a year now and it finally happened."

"So are you going to take any time off of work?" I asked.

"Well I am going to take the last 2 months off and then I will not be back until not next year, but the year after that."

"Wow," I said.

"So I noticed your ring on your finger. How long have you been engaged for?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Only for about a month. His name is Edward Cullen. I have been with him all through college and we just recently moved in together. I am thinking we should have a spring wedding so on spring break we go on our honeymoon and I don't have to worry about work."

"Well congrats. Yeah, my husband and I got married during the summer so that we didn't have to worry about that. He is a teacher as well at the local Elementary School, so we both have the summers off."

"Nice. Well thank you for lunch. I owe you one," I said as we walked our separte ways to our classroom.

"Your welcome. Ask me anything you'd like," she said.

I still had about 5 minutes left of my lunch hour and my phone rang. It was Edward.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, honey. How is your day going? Kids treating you nicely?"

"I have only had to scold a few," I said and then laughed. "No, I am just kidding. It is going great. One of the teachers that works right next door to me introduced herself and took me to lunch. She is very nice and caring."

"Oh, you made a friend on your first day," he said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it," I said and he laughed. "Alright well I have to go my 4th hour is going to start flooding in."

"Okay. I love you. See you when I get home," he said.

"I love you, too. Bye," I said and then hung up.

On my 5th hour prep I went down to the copy room and made copies for my lesson plans tomorrow. I saw a lot of teachers I vaguely remember from last year when I went down there and decided to stop by Mr. Varner's room to say hello. He was my internship teacher last year. A very nice and fairly old man. I opened the door and he was sitting at his desk while his class was busy doing a worksheet. I knocked and he looked up.

"It doesn't suprize me you have them working on their first day," I said and he smiled and I walked up by his desk.

"Hello there Miss Swan. Or Mrs.?" he asked while noticing my ring when he was shaking my left hand.

"No I just got engaged a month ago. It is still Miss Swan for now. Just thought I would drop in and say hello," I said.

"How was your summer?" he asked.

"Busy. I moved into an apartment so that took up a lot of my time. How was yours?"

"Peaceful. My oldest son got married and my wife and I went on a vacation."

"Nice. Alright well I will leave you alone then. See you later I guess," I said.

"Bye. Thanks for stopping by," he said and I nodded and left.

When the day ended I locked my classroom door and then went to my car to load everything up. After putting in a lot of thought to our wedding after the talk with Ericka at lunch, I decided to call Edward.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Spring wedding," I said with a smile on my face.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you want to have a spring wedding? I can have Alice plan everything because that is what she does for a living and then we get married the weekend before my spring break and that way I wouldn't have to take off too much work," I said.

"Okay, whatever makes you happy. When is your spring break?"

"The last week in March."

"Kay. Why don't you call Alice so she can start?" he asked.

"Is that okay with you. Because we can get married whenever you want I was just suggesting."

"Bella, shut up. I don't care when or how I get married. Just as long as the who is you."

"Okay, thank you. I love you. See you in a few. I think I might just go over to Alice's."

"Okay. I love you too. Bye," he said and then hung up.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove straight to Alice's. I guess I should've called before, but it was too late when I started to pull into her apartment complex. When I got to her door I only had to knock once and she was there.

"Come to plan your wedding?" she asked.

"How did you....nevermind. Your Alice. Yes I did. After my first day of teaching I came up with an idea. How about a spring wedding? Cause that gives you enough time to plan it and then I wouldn't have to take a lot of time off from work. It would be the weekend before so then we have all week for the honeymoon. My spring break is the last week in March."

She thought about it for a moment. "Well that is certainly a possibility. Have you even spoken to Edward about this?"

"Yes. I just got off the phone with him. He says it is a great idea. So can you do it?"

"Yes, of course I can! Okay, so we need to get started right away, but I have a client coming in like 5 minutes. So what do you say we start Friday at 6ish?"

"Sounds great! Thank you!"

"Your welcome," she said and I smiled, gave her a hug, and left.

The week past by quickly. My students were not too happy about starting a lesson the next day, but tough luck. It was finally Friday and Edward and I were going to meet at Alice and Jasper's place. I am so excited.

I was just sitting and talking to Alice when Edward came in through the door. I gave him a kiss and said, "Hi. How was your day?"

"Long," he said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So, cousin of mine. What do you have planned?"

"Well we will start with venue and then colors and so on and so forth," she said and we gave her a blank stare. Niether Edward nor I have a clue about how to plan a wedding.

~*~

Weeks and months flew by quickly. The week before my wedding, I made my students work extra hard so that all they have to do is watch a movie for the two days after spring break that I will be gone.

Edward and I had our engagement party a couple months ago and that was when we handed out all of our invitations.

Right now Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I were at Alice's house having our last fitting on the dresses to make sure they fit right.

My dress is perfect for me. It is white of course. It has speghetti straps that create a v-neck and then have a lace fabric that was used on my mother's wedding dress that goes from inside the v-neck to under the bust and has about 2 inches worth of fabric and then ties around to the back. The rest is just silky material that flows all the way down. It is definantely perfect. The colors of my wedding are green and blue with white attractions(chairs, steps, tables, ect.).

Rose and Alice are my bridesmaids of course and I wasn't able to choose who my MOH was so I don't have one. Their dresses are the same baby blue color as the decorations. They are strapless and create sort of like a v-neck chinese looking fan that scrunches up to the middle under thier bust. It goes down to about 2 inches below the knee. They are going to color cordinate the wedding by wearing green heels and holding a boquet with just 3 matching blue roses and a lot of green. I will be carrying a full boquet of matching blue roses as well.

The wedding will be held in Esme's backyard. Everything will start getting set up the day before the wedding. It will look amazing and this I know for sure. Alice never fails.

We made our way back to my house to watch many movies to have a girls night. It was a lot of fun, but I sure did miss Edward. He is having his bacholer party while I have my bacholerette party. I am doing what I love to do while he is being pushed around by some idiots. I love it! Well Jasper is mature, but Emmett...not so much.

I had a very stressful week at work and am just ready to get everything over with. I am using a sub that Ericka reccomended and hoping that he listens. All they have to do is watch a movie, but you never know if the kids start acting up. Ericka says she will stop in and check on them. Today is Friday and I am at Alice's house right now. I took the day off today just to relax and make sure everything will work out. I feel bad for leaving Edward alone tonight, but it is bad luck to see the bride the day before.

After having a glass of wine and some dinner, I snuggled up onto the couch and hoped that sleep would overcome me soon seeing as I will need it for my wedding day tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I woke up feeling refreshed and well rested. I was glad because today is my wedding day and I was really excited. I looked at the clock and it read 9. I am suprized Alice let me sleep in until this hour. She came in with a knock on the door.

"Good morning," she said and I sat up and smiled.

"Hi."

"Ready for the big day?" she asked and I nodded. "Good. I only let you sleep in because I was helping getting everything set up. Now come on, Esme has made us all a big breakfast."

"Okay," I said and got up to go to the bathroom. When I went to the kitchen everything smelled and looked amazing. It was no suprize that Emmett was here to eat as well.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you know me. If Mom is cooking, I am there. Especially for breakfast."

"Okay. Maybe you should take some of this over to Edward. I am sure you guys just gave him a box of cereal and milk and told him to enjoy," I said and everyone laughed but Emmett.

"Sorry," he mumbled which only made us laugh harder.

I had a long day. All the girls worked on me while I just sat there. When I was finished my hair and make up looked amazing. I thanked everyone and then Esme left to talk to Edward.

After Esme was gone I put on my baby blue strapless corset with matching underwear and then my dress. When I looked perfect, Alice and Rose got ready.

All of the traditions were held. Edward made me cry when he read the vows to me. It was embarrassing, but it didn't matter. I love him so much, that it doesn't matter what I look like or how big my ring is, which is huge by the way, it matters because I am marrying him.

He kissed me with such warmth and softness. I wanted to just melt in his arms and never leave.

When the wedding flowed into the reception flawlessly, the DJ announced our first dance. I went willingly and laid my head on his shoulder.

"We are married," he said.

"Finally," I said and he laughed.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen," he told me and I smiled at my new name.

"That will take a little bit of time to get used to," I said.

"We have some time. No worries."

"I hope so. Did you get the breakfast that I told Emmett to bring you this morning?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you it was delicious."

"Don't thank me, thank your mom. She cooked it for me and when I saw Emmett I scolded him for feeding you so poorly on your wedding day," I said and he laughed.

"Will do."

I went up and kissed him with all of the love I could put together. When the song ended Emmett came up to Edward and said, "Let me take my new little sis. I got to tell her everything there is to know," he said and I laughed and started dancing with him.

"You know that I know everything about him, right? Or else I wouldn't have married him," I said.

"Yeah, I know. But there is something that you should know," he said and I looked at him with a confused expression.

"He likes to dance naked in front of the mirror," he said and I slapped his arm.

"Just when I thought you were going to say something touchy, you have to say that."

"Well, that is me. So you still feel like settling for my brother?" I slapped him on the arm again excapt harder this time.

"Ouch, okay I am sorry," he said and I laughed.

"You look beautiful, Bella. I am glad that you are my sister and not some other tramp."

"Ahww thank you. But see that is the first thing that you had said that is actually nice, but you had to put the word tramp in it." I said and he laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

I got passed around to every boy who I am close to until the songs finally ended and it was time to shove cake in his face. We had a little bit too much fun with it and got everyone laughing at us. It was funny if I do say so myself. And then we finally sat back down after cleaning up. Emmett was the best man being Edward's older brother so I thought it was appropriate for Alice to make a speach as well because she is blood related as well. Emmett started first and I was a little nervous.

"So when I was talking with my new little sister a couple months ago I was telling her all about Edward's likes and dislikes. She literally started talking over me about some other topic. What was that topic you might ask? How she doesn't like the songs I have on my radio. So I ask Bella if she was even listening to what I was saying because I believed that she should enter into this marriage with full warning of what is ahead so that she has time to change her mind," everybody was laughing at this point. The sad thing is that his story is true which made it even more funny. "So when she answers me she says, 'I have known Edward for a long time. I promise you that I know what is coming. You can stop warning me because nothing is going to change' I just gave her a blank stare and she laughed at my expression. But that was the point that I really knew that they were made for each other," Emmett said and everyone ahwwed after laughing. He always was a crowd pleaser.

Edward and I stood up and gave him a hug and it was Alice's turn next.

"Alright I guess Em and I were on the same page about past stories. When we were in college, Edward and Bella had known each other for a year and instantly hit it off and were best friends. The best part was that I knew everything. How they felt about each other and how they were both too scared it would ruin the already perfect relationship they had. So.. Edward finally grew a pair and told her because I told him to do it. And I will never regret yelling at him for that to this day because I know that if those words were never said, we probably wouldn't be sitting here today. I love you guys and am very honored to be the start of this relationship," her story was almost just as funny as Emmetts. Edward and I stood up again and gave them our thanks.

"Okay Bella, come with me, we have to take pictures," Alice said and I pouted. I didn't want to leave Edward yet.

"Oh, come on you big baby. I just want to touch up everyone's hair and make up," she said.

"Fine," I groaned and gave Edward a kiss and was off.

She fixed everything so I would look perfect for the pictures. The first pose consisted of Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I and we were standing the traditional way. The next was with Carlise and Esme with my parents. And then we each took individuals with just us and the parents.

It was finally time for just Edward and I to be in the pictures together. The first on was with just Edward's arm around my waist with both of us smiling.

"Show me the love," Alice said and I laughed. Edward came from behind me and wrapped him arms around me. I pressed back into him so that my forehead was on his cheek while I was looking away from the camera.

We just left after about a gazillion pictures later and went for a little walk by the Cullen's pool. He was holding my hand. I didn't realize that Alice and the camera man were following us until I saw a flash. Edward and I looked back and laughed, but then let it be. I put my arms up around his neck and he snaked his arm around my waist then bent down so our forheads were touching.

"I love you," I said. I don't think I have said that to him yet today.

He responded by coming in slowly for a kiss. When I felt like I couldn't wait any longer for him to kiss me I closed the space. He pulled me in closer and we broke apart for air. I dropped my arms so that they were just bent with my hands laying lightly on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and laid his chin there.

"Your hair smells like hairspray," he said and I laughed.

"Alice," we said in unison. We just sat there quietly without any interuptions. It was nice, but of course it had to end.

"Come on Bella! You are going to miss your flight and I bet you want to change first!" we heard Alice say and I sighed and then went up to give Edward a little peck before we started to walk back.

Alice pulled me away from him and I sighed unhappy to be out of his arms. "I'm sorry," she said and I just shrugged and shook my head.

"Don't be. I get to spend a whole uninterupted week with Edward."

"True," she said and then unzipped my dress. I slid it off and stepped out of it. I took out all of my pins that were in my hair so that I wouldn't be uncomfortable on the plane. She already had all of my bags in the car and gave me a 'going away' dress to wear on the plane. I have to admit, it was comfy. And I was also wearing some soffee shorts so it worked out nicely.

We snuck out without having to say goodbye to anyone except the important people. Emmett pulled me into a big bear hug. "I'm gonna miss you Bella," he said and Rose cut in while I started to stop breathing.

"Em, she is going on her honeymoon. I suggest you don't kill her," she said and he smiled apologetically at me. I just messed up his hair.

"I'll miss you too big bro," I said and he smiled and winked at me. I hugged everybody else and then we were off. Our flight is at 5:30 and it is 3:30 right now so we should be good. When I got into the car he started driving and I put my legs up into criss-cross postion and turned on the radio then grabbed his free hand and kissed it. He smiled at me.

I was getting a little bored when we were about 5 minutes away so I started to play with Edward's hand. I was memorizing it and not leaving one detail out. I didn't notice that we got to the airport until Edward was staring at me. I looked at him and gave him an apologetic smile and he just reached over the seat and kissed me.

After checking all of our bags in and going through security we still had about 20 minutes so we went to get some dinner before we got on and to buy some snacks while we were on the plane.

We are going to the island of Maui in Hawaii. I was so excited. I have never been there and Rose and Em went to the Big Island on their honeymoon so I don't know what to expect. But I am sure it was beautiful. Our plane took off around 5:45 and then we have 51/2 hours to go. Because Hawaii time is 3 hours behind we will arrive there at about 7:45 Hawaii time.

Our hotel is about 2 hours away from the airport, but since Edward is driving we should get there in about an hour considering he requested a sports car.

When we landed we went to get all of our bags and then walked over to the car rental place.

"Under Cullen please," Edward told the man and he nodded and told him he needed insurance and i.d.

About 20 minutes later when all of the forms were signed, we drove off in a Corvet. It was beautiful.

Edward loaded the rest of the bags while I went to the passenger seat. When he got back in we stated driving off and I took his hand.

"Can we stop and get something to eat? I know we kind of just eat, but I am hungry," I said and he shook his head while laughing.

"Sure. What would you like? Choose anything," he said and I smiled at him.

"Just something quick."

"Well that narrows it down," he said sarcastically.

"Well I don't know what this island entails! Umm...hotel. The hotel has to have a restraunt in it. We will go there."

"Okay," he said and started to drive off. We got to the hotel around 9:30 and were relieved to know the restraunt was open until 11. We got all of our bags, checked in and went to put them in our room. We didn't look inside because we were in a bit of a hurry to go down to the hotel restraunt wasn't very crouded so we got seated right away. I just ordered food when we ordered our drinks. I was like starving. I always get like this after I get off a plane and I don't really know why.

When the waiter came back with everything I started to dig in and Edward laughed a little bit.

"Are you a little hungry?" he asked with an amused expression on his face.

"You know how I get after going on a plane. It is a good thing this place has good food. Otherwise I would have been grumpy and complained. I mean it is what like 1am our time?" I said and he nodded his head.

"Your jetlag must be for food," he said and I smiled and nodded.

After finishing and paying the bill, we started to go upstairs to our room. We walked in and it was absolutely goregous. From the balcany we got a good view of the beach. The view was just incredible. I was standing by the window just opening a little crack to see all of the lights that the hotel has on the beach and in their pool. While in the middle of admiring Edward scared me and came up from behind me and put his hands on my waist. I jumped and he laughed.

"You scared me," I said and he laid his head on my shoulder. "Look at this view. It is amazing," I said.

"I know," he said and then nuzzled his head into my neck and started kissing it lightly. I closed my eyes enjoying it for a minute and then turned around and put my hands around his neck and went on my tip toes to kiss him. He immediately deepened it and I gladly let him. I smiled into the kiss as we started to walk backwards from the window to the bed. I slipped out of my shorts and dress with ease and he got to look at my beautiful matching corset piece. He took his shirt off while I unbuckled his belt. I ran my hands up his stomach feeling his abs and enjoying the view. He shivered at my touch and I smiled. He pushed us back onto the bed and kissed me deeply before trailing kisses from my jaw to my throat. He did all of this while rubbing my sensitive area softly.

I moaned his name and threw my head back as he started to rub harder and faster. I felt him smile while he was still trailing kisses down my throat. When my heart felt like it couldn't take anymore I stopped him and rolled him over so that I was on top. I kissed him with all of the love I have left in me for today and he smiled into the kiss and then rolled me back over so that he was on top again to go for it. I don't think anyone could compare to how happy I am right now. We both climaxed at the same time and then he rolled off of me and pulled me into his chest. We were both breathing heavily and tried to calm down. After a minute or so I kissed his chest. "I love you," I said and we both drifted off into a deep slumber.

I didn't want to open my eyes when I woke up, but I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I wanted to stay here forever and be happy as can be. I knew Edward was awake and I am pretty sure that he knew I was awake, but we just didn't say anything. I opened my eyes after a little bit of time and went up to give him a kiss good morning.

"Good morning," I said while still smiling. He started smiling as well and kissed me again.

"Well good morning to you as well, Mrs. Cullen," he said and I just smiled wider.

We got up after laying down for a couple minutes to take a shower. When Edward was dressed in nothing but basket ball shorts, I smiled. I walked into the room with just a towel on.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Umm...whatever you want to do. We could go to the beach and just hang out there."

"Okay. We should eat something first though," I said while going in my bag to get a swimming suit.

"Room service is on their way," he said and went over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you," I said and he smiled.

After having a little too much fun after eating breakfast with the sunscreen, we were off to the beach. My honeymoon was already perfect and I could not be happier.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"I am a little nervous," I told Edward suddenly as we were walking hand in hand on the beach. He gave me a confused look.

"And what are you nervous about?" he asked curiously.

"This is Hawaii," I said simply and he was still confused until something clicked.

"Lets not talk about him," Edward said sharply. "Jake can be anywhere. And if he thinks of touching you I will be there before he even gets a glimps."

"Sorry. I was just...I don't know. I know you will keep me safe. I trust you. Just don't leave me alone here," I said with shakey breaths. He stopped us and pulled me into his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered. "I will not leave you alone. I promise. It is my job to protect you," he said and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"I love you," I said and he kissed the top of my head and pulled me into his warm embrace again. He laid his head on mine and I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. We stayed there for an immeasurable moment and then I moved and went up to give him a peck on the lips.

He smiled and put his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes and bit my lip while running my fingers through his hair. It sucked that it was lunch time and I was hungry. I didn't notice this until my stomach growled. Edward and I laughed at my impatient tummy.

We ended up just getting some burgers and fries and eating on the beach. We made our way over to the trashcan and threw away our things when we were done.

"I'm suprized Alice hasn't called," Edward said and I laughed.

"It won't take her long. Remember Emmett and Rose?" I asked and he nodded. Alice went nuts when they were not here. She called them when she thought that they wouldn't mind. Which was the first/next day.

"Yeah. We will have to pay her back when she gets married," he said and put his arm around my shoulder. I put my arm around his waist.

"For sure," I said and we started to walk back to the hotel. The hotel had its own part of the beach where only guest's were allowed. There was a pathway back up that leads you into the pool area and then to the lobby.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me," I said once we entered into the building. We walked around a lot today. Edward suddenly stopped and turned so his back was facing me. I gave him a confused look.

"I will carry you," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I am not a child. I will survive all the way back to the room, I promise," I said.

"Just get on," he said and I couldn't argue. I jumped onto his back and he caught me with no trouble. He acted as if I weighed nothing and started walking. I wrapped my arms around his neck and reaced forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Your the best husband ever," I said and he smiled.

We earned weird looks from people, but just ignored it. When we finally got back to our hotel room, it was spotless, so that must mean the maid came. Edward locked the door and then litterally dropped me on the bed and then laid back on top of me. He turned around and started to kiss me deeply. I let him and brought my hands up to his hair again. I could never get used to how amazing his hair is. He put his arms under me so I was laying on top of them and wrapped them around my waist to pull me closer. I smiled into the kiss. He stopped kissing me as we were both out of breath and just laid his forehead against mine. We stayed like that for a couple minutes and then my phone rang. I let out a frustrated sigh and he laughed, but didn't let me go as I reached to the nightstand to get it. He nuzzled his head into my neck and just laid there patiently.

"Hello?" I answered annoyed. Whomever was calling me just ruined a perfect moment. Edward laughed at my annoyance.

"Well, hello to you too Bella. According to the tone of your voice I can see your honeymoon is going great," Alice said sarcastically.

"No, it is going great. You just interupted, thats all," I said and I felt Edward smile into my neck.

"Well sorry!" she said with an attitude.

"No, I am sorry Alice. It is just...oh nevermind you will have to get married to know. Don't worry I will call you everyday on your honeymoon as well," I said and my heart started to accelerate as Edward moved his lips to my ear and then back down to my neck and chest.

"It's okay. I guess you are right," she said.

"Well, I am gonna go, but I will call you back later I promise."

"Okay, tell Eddie I say hi," she told me.

"His name is Edward," I corrected trying to be stern, but I was melting like butter under Edward's touch. "And I will. Bye," I said and hung up before she could say anything else. I threw my phone back on the nightstand.

My breathing hitched as Edward started to lift up my shirt. I felt him smile again.

"Alice says hi," I said with shakey breaths.

"Hi," he said in the same annoyance tone as me. I just laughed a little bit and he came up to kiss me. With his arms still at the hem of my shirt, I cupped my hands around his neck. After kissing for a couple minutes, Edward's phone started to ring. He let out the same frustrated sigh and I laughed and rolled us over so he was on his back and his arm was around me while I cuddled into his side and chest. He reached over to grab it.

"Hi mom," he said still a little annoyed. I laughed a little bit and lifted my hand to his neck and whispered, "Obviously this is the wrong time," he just rolled his eyes and nodded. I lifted it back down on his chest and closed my eyes while he talked to his mom. I was falling deeper into sleep until he woke me up.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"Are you sleeping?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," I said and he laughed and kissed the top of my head and then I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was still in Edward's arms and I could hear him snoring a little bit. I smiled and just laid on top of him for the time being. About 10 minutes later I heard him stur a little bit underneath me. I moved up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," he said while streching out and I laughed a little bit.

"Hello," I said and just snuggled back into his arms for a little bit.

"Movie?" he asked and I just nodded my head. It was 3 in the afternoon and I think we both are just in the mood to lie around in bed for the rest of the day.

"I'm gonna shower first. Why don't you pick out the movie while I am in there. Or you can come with me if you want to," I said and he smiled and agreed to the second choice.

After about a half hour in the shower, we got out and put on our pjs and snuggled up onto the bed together just watching a movie that is on FX.

"You know what I really want to do right now?" he asked and I shook my head and asked him what it was.

"Play cards," he said and I laughed.

"Okay. Well why don't you get the deck of cards out and we will play on the bed here."

"Okay," he said and smiled and got off of the bed to get the deck of cards the airport previded us with.

We played black jack until we got bored and the movie was over. It ended at about 6 and I was getting hungry.

"Want to order some room service?" Edward asked and I nodded while getting the menu.

We ordered and about 20 minutes later they delivered it too us. There really wasn't much to do in the hotel room excapt watch TV, but we settled with that for a couple hours.

Around 9 o'clock I started to get tired so I fell asleep and right as I was about to fall into blackness Edward flipped the TV off and kissed the top of my head whispering, "Goodnight my love."

I woke up around 9 to Edward moving slightly beneath me. I was very suprized that we had both slept for 12 hours, but I guess it is because we are on vacation and completely relaxed.

After giving Edward a kiss good morning I got out of bed to go to the bathroom. We both dressed in casual clothing and went down to the hotel restraunt for breakfast.

After we finished eating, Edward said he wanted to do something interesting today. Because I am terrified of the ocean for some reason, I suggested the we go to an aquarium.

~*~

"We will get some goldfish when we get home, sound good?" I teased Edward as we were looking at the sea turtles. He says he has always wanted one to look at, but not for a pet.

"Nah, it is all good," he said and smiled. "Hey look! It's you!" he said suddenly and I got confused, but after turning around to see a replica of Dori from Finding Nemo I scowled. He just laughed and put his arm around my waist as we walked out.

When we got to the gift shop, we went in to explore. Guess who I found?

"Babe is everything okay?" Edward asked me as I am sure I looked sheet white as I was looking at the only person on Earth that I hate. I shook myself out of it and tried to ignore Jacob. He works here of course. Such a loser! He didn't even try to find a decent job? He could be smart, but decideds to take on a job meant for teens. Pathetic.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just thought of something," I said and he let it drop. I am totally over Jacob, but I still don't understand why he left. I think I deserved more than just a voicemail, but oh well. I have Edward.

When we went up to pay for something we thought Em would enjoy of course Jacob was working at our regester.

I tried not to look at him, but of course he saw me anyways.

"Bella Swan?" he said and I felt myself pale as he said my name. He doesn't need to know how weak I am from that. I smiled as much as I could, trying to hold down my breakfast.

"Do you know him?" Edward asked totally oblivious to the fact that this is Jacob Black. I smiled a bit more and nodded.

"Well as of a couple days ago it is Bella Cullen. How are you doing Jacob Black?" I asked and I felt Edward go stiff at my side as I said the name. Of course he lives on this island and comes to destroy my honeymoon. I rubbed soothing circles on his back letting hiim know I am as okay as I can get.

"Oh, well congrats. I am doing pretty good. Wow, you look amazing. How long has it been? Almost 9 years?"

"Yeah, well time sure flies. I would like you to meet my new husband, Edward," I said and Edward reached forward and shook his hand robotically. My head was still spinning and I still felt nauseus as I was actually having a conversation with him.

"I bet you miss me, huh Bells?" he asked with cold eyes.

"Not really. I have kept myself busy. I could say it was nice seeing you, but then I would be lying and I don't want to do that. So, goodbye Jacob Black. Please do not try and contact me if that is too much to ask."

"What a pleasent goodbye," he started while laughing. "Don't worry, I will leave you a voicemail again if I decide to move states without you. Bye, have a nice life."

I wanted to slap his smiling face, but instead I decided to pull Edward with me and leave. I knew that he is probably not too happy about seeing him. Edward was silent all the way to the car.

"I am so sorry," I said. "I had no idea he would be here. It is all my fault to ruin today. I really didn't mean to I am so so-" he cut me off by putting his index finger my my lips.

"Stop apologizing. It isn't your fault. You did not ruin the day. I am really proud at how brave you were though," he said and I smiled a bit and he removed his hand and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you for not killing him. I couldn't live if they threw you in prison."

"How did you do that?" he asked ignoring what I said and I just shrugged.

"It has almost been 10 years and I now have you. I mean I had to run into him again at some point. You can't not go to Hawaii your whole life. It is impossible," I tried to joke , but he only budged a bit.

"Look, Edward. I am fine. Lets just go back to get lunch and we will pretend this never happened. Can you do that? For me, please?" I asked and he nodded. I went up on my tip toes and gave him a kiss.

We got into the car and drove to a decent Italian food place. We didn't talk the whole way there and I just stared out the window. I am so mad. Why on Earth did Jake have to be here? It won't be the same anymore. I have to find some way to distract us...

"Ready?" he said and I realized we were at the place already. He had already opened my door and everything. I nodded and took his hand.

Throughout lunch we talked everything out. I had to keep telling him that I was okay and that as long as he gets back to normal everything is good.

We spent a good 2 hours there and afterwards it was like we never even saw Jake. I was happy about that.

It was around 3 that we left the restraunt. When we got back to the hotel we decided to just get our suits on and go to the beach for a little while.

"Are you okay now?" I asked while we walked along the beach. He sighed.

"Yeah. I guess I am. But I just feel like you will start comparing him to me one day. I won't leave you. I love you."

"I couldn't ever compare you to him. I know you won't because I won't let you. I love you too much to let you go," I said and he smied and leaned over to kiss me.

When it strolled around to dinnertime we went to go eat something. We ended up staying at the place until about 9 just talking and enjoying each other. We were definantely in no rush to get back either. But when we did, things started to get heated.

When we were both stripped down to nothing and laying down on the bed, he got on top of me and started kissing and touching me everywhere. I want, no, let me rephrase, I _need_ him to be in me right now. As if readig my mind, he did exactly that. I closed my eyes and threw my head back while biting my lip. When I was close, I arched my back and my breathing started to hitch. I came and he followed shortly after and then we both collapsed and I rolled over to snuggle into his side. I kissed his bare chest. "I love you," I whispered and fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The rest of our honeymoon was much the same as it had been at the begining. As of right now we are on the plane about to land back home.

"I am really going to miss Hawaii," I said. It is Sunday and I decided not to go back to work until Wednesday.

"I know. The nice all-year-long weather, quiet, no Alice..." Edward said and I laughed and nodded.

"I bet they are all at the airport," I said.

"Probably not. They all have work."

"I bet you 20 dollars that they are there," I challenged and he laughed and said, "Your on."

The plane landed and we exited the plane and saw nobody in front of us.

"Told you," Edward said and I rolled my eyes.

"We have not come all the way out yet. You never know wh-" I started but then was cut off by Alice screaming my name and coming up to tackle me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"How was your trip? Your flight? I bet it was beautiful, was it beaut-" I cut her off.

"It was all wonderful. I will give you details later."

"Okay," she said and then I said hi to Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Edward's parents are both working so they can't be here.

When Rose and Alice would bug me with questions, I would wave them off and tell them later. "How about we go to lunch right now," I said looking that the clock said noon and I was hungry.

"Kay," Alice and Rose said as we walked toward's the car. They only brought they big car that Carlise usually drives. Greatt...

Going out to lunch with all of them was really nice. We got to catch up and Edward and I compared the island we went to and the island that Em and Rose went to. Not much of a difference, but they had cooler weather overall.

****A YEAR LATER****

Edward and I were in the doctor's office waiting to hear the news. We have been trying to get pregnant for about 3 months and I was late so I took a test and it said yes, so here we are. We were both really excited when the doctor confirmed it. I want a baby so bad and I think Edward feels the same way.

We went to lunch with all of the Cullen and Swan family to let everyone know that I am 6 weeks pregnant. They are very excited and Esme and Alice are looking forward to decorating the nursery.

While Alice and Japer got married about 2 months ago, Rose and Em had a baby about 3 months ago and they named her Bethanie Jane. It was a cute name and she was an absolutely adorable baby. I loved going over to their house after work and helping Rose out a bit. I would stay until about 5 and then left to go back home to meet Edward.

Edward is wonderful with baby Bethanie and that is how I figured out he wanted a child of his own and that he is going to be an excellent father.

The doctor informed me to eat more than I usually do because I am feeding for 2 and also because of how small I am. They are worried that I might not be able to carry the baby around if I don't gain wieght. So it is a win-lose situation. I get fat, but the baby lives. I guess I can handle it. I quietly laughed after that thought.

~*~

Everything has been going great. I am now 9 weeks in, but of course I am not showing yet. The excitement has gone down a bit because we all know of how long of a process it is.

Right now I am at the Cullen's house. It is summertime so that means all I have to do is prepare for next year. It was a good first year. I got married. I am going to have a baby. My life is starting finally.

We are watching Bethanie because Rose wants to go back to work, so she is finding a nanny or a sitter. I told her I would take her for the summer without any money. She said that it would be great if I could do that. So Esme and I together figured out a schedule that we would work around.

Esme wanted to do something fun with Bethanie today so we are baking cookies. Everything was going great until something started happening. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was bad. My lower stomach started to hurt. Really bad. Like I can't think straight it is so bad. It is like someone stabbed me in the gut. I put my hand there to try and soothe it, but nothing helped.

"Esme," I whimpered and she turned around and once she looked at me horror struck her face. "I don't know what's happening. I hurt. Bad. Hospital," I gasped and she didn't need to hear anyting else. She turned off the oven and grabbed Bethanie as I started to walk towards the car. I was going slow because I hurt and Esme ran past me with Bethanie in her arms.

Once Bethanie was buckled in I was seated and Esme flew into the driver's seat and started the car. I kept fading in and out of conciousness the whole way there and then suddenly I felt myself only see black. I was put to sleep and that was the only explanation.

I woke up in a hospital room, on a hospital bed. I was covered in nothing but the gown when I opened my eyes. I saw Esme rush towards me.

"What's going on?" I asked and she had a look of helplessness in her eyes.

"Well honey, you see about an hour ago you were in my kitchen and you told me to bring you to the hospital because of stomach pains, so I did," after she said this the memories came flooding back to me and I suddenly realized something very important.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked and I saw a tear streak down her face and Carlise walked in.

"Bella, you look good," he said but I couldn't really hear him because I was freaking out.

"Is my baby okay?" I asked again and he sighed.

"Bella, you had a miscariage. That was the stomach pain. My guess would be that your body wasn't used to things growing inside you. It is little and needs a notice, which it didn't have. Believe it or not, this happens often to people like you. I am very sorry for your loss," Carlise said and I froze not wanted this to be real.

"I lost it?" I asked and he nodded. I just laid back down and looked at the cieling. Frozen and in shock. I felt tears stream down my face. All I could think about was Edward. Will he be mad at me? I mean will he regret marrying me for being too small? Will I ever be able to have babies again?

I felt someone put something in my IV. I am guessing meds to help my sleep because I faded out and into sleep.

When I woke up I was a little groggy and my guess is that my eyes are red and puffy. I felt someone holding my hand and laying their head on my hand. I turned to see Edward. He heard me move and when he looked up, I saw that he had been crying a little bit himself too.

"Is it true?" I asked still not wanting to believe it. He nodded and I closed my eyes for a split second trying to control myself.

"I am so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to do whatever I did wrong. I feel so bad and-" I was cut off by looking into his eyes to see him crushed at my words.

"It is not your fault, Bella. Please know that. You didn't do anything wrong, nor did anyone for that matter. Things happen and there was nothing you could do, okay?" he said and I nodded and put my head back on the pillow.

"I love you," he said and I closed my eyes. "I know you feel responsible because that is just how you are. It is not your fault."

"Why does it feel like that then?"

"Because I wasn't there when it happened. I am so sorry for that, too. Bella, please don't blame this on yourself or anything for that matter. It is just the way nature is. Okay? So can you please do that? For me?"

I sighed and nodded. I knew his words were true. "I know you are right. I just need a day or two to let all of this soak in."

"Okay," he said and got up to kiss the top of my head. When he started to walk away, I pulled him back.

"Dont leave," I said and he smiled and shook his head.

"I am not leaving. I was just going to get something to eat for you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Bella.... you need to eat," he said and I rolled my eyes and he smiled and went to go get me food anyways. I really was in no mood to eat right now, but I guess I can try.

When he came back into the room I saw standing outside the door all of the Cullens. They disappeared when the door shut and I heard Edward moving toward me.

"Here. I brought us some bagels and fruit. Sound good?" he asked and then I looked at him.

"Bagels for dinner?" I asked, trying to be sarcastic but it came out more monotone.

"Uhm..Bella, it is 10 in the morning. You have been sleeping the whole time. The doctors say they do this so the experience would be less dramatic," he said and I felt my eyes widen. I can't believe I have slept this long!

"Oh. I'm sorry," I said and he started to put cream cheese on our bagels.

"Don't be. You looked peaceful when you were asleep," he said and smiled a bit, then handed me half of a bagel. I looked at it and then put my head back against the pillow.

"I don't want it. I think I will go back to sleep now. Thank you for bringing the food though. Sorry, but I am not hungry," I said.

"Bella...," he said and I looked at him for a second and he went on. "You can't just sleep the rest of your life."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"I know how you get when you are depressed."

"I am not depressed," I said trying to be convincing.

"You are not eating. That is what you do when you get depressed."

I sighed, defeated. "I know. I will try and eat later. I am just not hungry right now."

"Okay," he said sadly and turned to put the food on the bedside table.

"Why are they outside? Why don't they come in?"

"Who?"

"Your family," I said.

"Oh. Well, they know what condition you are in right now and think it is best to leave you alone."

"Can I see Rose?" I asked and now it was his turn to sigh in defeat as he opened the door and motioned for her to come in and then he left to leave us alone.

"Hey," she said with sadness in her eyes.

"Hi. How is everyone? Truth please," I asked.

"We are all worried."

"Don't be I am fine," I said.

"Bella, you look like a mess. I am saying that out of love of course," she said and I laughed a little bit, but it was forced somehow.

"Thank you, Rose. I was just so excited, you know? I feel like the world is mad at me. I also feel like Edward should hate me. Why does he have to be so nice?" I said while I started to cry harder. She sat up on the bed with me and held me.

"Shh...Bella, it's okay. The world is not mad. And I thought you knew it was impossible for Edward to hate you? He loves you more than life itself. You know what I think?" she asked and I shook my head saying, "What?"

"That the only person you need to seek forgiveness from is yourself. Bella, this happened for a reason. You need to know it is not your fault. It is not anybodies fault at all. It is just how somethings work."

"Thank you, Rose. That actually helped a lot. Ugh, look at me I am a mess," I said while wiping a tear from under my eye and smiling a bit. "Can I go home?"

"Yes. Why don't you get dressed. I will send Edward in to help you and then after a couple minutes I will come back in. Do you mind if the whole family comes in?"

"No," I said and she started to walk outside the door. I took a deep breath in and blew it out. Edward walked in after that and I got up and started to dress myself. I was shakey and couldn't button my jeans, so I got frustrated and just stopped messing with it. Edward noticed my problem and came over to help me. After doing that and putting on my shirt, he pulled me into chest and held me there for a little bit.

"Thank you," I said and he kissed the top of my head and there was a knock on the door. "Ready?" he asked and I nodded.

The others didn't say much to me except for their sorry. I just wanted to go home and Edward sensed that so he took me.

"So you are not mad at me?" I asked just to make sure.

"Bella...Please. I can't be mad at you. I love you. We can try again and if it doesn't work, then we can adopt. There are so many different options."

"Okay. Lets just not talk about this anymore. I just want to go to bed," I said and then he nodded and I stripped down and got into bed to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

After a couple months of healing, I was doing pretty good. I started teaching again in the fall and then Edward and I decided to try to have a baby again. We talked all of it out the day after I got home from the hospital and have not spoken about it since. As of right now, I am waiting for Edward to come home so I can show him the positive pregnancy test. When I heard the front door open I ran to it and he had a big smile on his face when he saw mine.

"Guess what?" I said and he walked over and engulfed me into a hug then pulled away and kissed me.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnent," I whispered and he started laughing for no reason at all because he was so overjoyed. He kissed me and picked me up again to spin me around.

~*~

Nothing went wrong with the pregnancy this time. I am now 6 months in and having a baby girl. Edward and I are discussing names right now on our living room couch while Esme and Alice start working on the nursery.

It took a while to come up with a name, but after a week or so we came up with the perfect name. Her name will be Jensen Marie. I had gotten my middle name from my mother so I thought it only felt right to pass it on again. Edward loved the name Jensen so we just decided on that.

~JENSEN'S ONE YEAR BDAY PARTY~

"Make a wish and blow out the candle," I said while Jensen was sitting on my lap. She is just so beautiful and I could not have been more blessed with a beautiful baby like Jensen. And the best part is that she is quiet and does not cry as often. I love her with everything I am and so does Edward.

She has all of Edward's features thank goodness except she has my brown hair and brown eyes. Jensen is a total Daddy's girl. She loves Edward and you can tell even though she is only one. I can already tell what it will be like when she is a teenager.

When Bethanie came over to help Jensen we all clapped and Esme took a picture of Edward, Jensen and I.

Esme took Jensen away for a bit to give us a break. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I can't believe she is already one years old," he said sadly and I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Well time flies pretty quickly."

"Are we going to have any more kids?" he asked suddenly and I thought about it.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes," he said truthfully.

"Okay," I said.

"So we are going to have another one?"

"Sure," I said and he got all excited and turned me around and kissed me. I smiled and he whispered, "I love you."

~*~

Edward and I had to try for 5 months just to get pregnant again and it finally happened. This time we are having a boy. I told Edward that I don't think I can handle carrying another child and he laughed and said okay.

We decided to name him Conner Maysen. I got to pick his first name this time. It is funny how everything worked the other way this time. Conner has all of my features with Edward's bronze hair and green eyes and he is a Mama's boy for sure. I know that he will definantely be a total ladie's man having Edward's hair and eyes.

~JENSEN IS 15 AND CONNER IS 14~

EDWARD'S POV:

"Okay Jen, slowly pull out. Make sure you look both ways before doing so," I told Jensen. I was giving her a driving lesson for the millionth time. Bella got the joy of being the first with her behind the wheel. I can't believe she is already driving. I remember her just being 5 and wanting to go to the park and now all she cares about is finding a date for Homecoming or hanging out with friends. Now she is going to be 16 and I don't know what will happen. Jensen hit the gas hard and slowed it down a bit, but being nervous I yelled at her.

"JEN! Slow!! Didn't I tell you slow?!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I just hit the gas a little too hard. No worries, just relax. I am going to be 16 in a week, I have been doing this for 6 months. I am fine," she said cooly and I sighed and rolled my eyes. She looked so much like Bella and was so beautiful.

When we got home I found Bella making dinner and Conner watching TV. I ruffled his hair and he complained. I just smiled at him and went over to give Bella a kiss.

"Is she ready?" Bella asked after I said hello and Jensen walked in.

"Yes, of course I am."

"Now, Jen, I didn't answer yet. But yes, she is. I can't believe she will be 16," I said and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Geez we are old," she said and I laughed and nodded.

After all of the kids were in bed, which was around 10, Bella and I got a chance to talk.

"Do you think we should get her a car?" I asked Bella and she seemed to consider it.

"Well we can afford one, but I am just worried because that gives her a lot of freedom."

"Well I think that we can trust her. I mean she has done nothing wrong, she has good grades and her boyfriend is a good guy."

"Yep," Bella said and I laughed. "I guess your right. But we definantely have to set some ground rules."

"Okay," I said.

We went out the next day to look at cars. I remember Jensen telling me that she wants a Nissan Sentra. We looked at all of the models and decided to get her a white one. Knowing her, she will be greatful no matter what. Or she better be.

I told Jensen that she couldn't have a big party because we couldn't afford it. That was a lie, but I am in no mood to give her this and throw a party. So I agreed that she could have a couple friends over.

She was ecstatic as I predicted. Bella and I gave her rules to follow and her consequences if she doesn't. Supprizingly I really like Hayden, her boyfriend, but I am just worried. He is a smart kid, funny, nice and treats her well, but you never know with boys. Boy was I scared for her to be 16. That was definantely the year I became a rebel.

BELLA'S POV:

Edward and I were just laying down watching a movie when Jensen walked in.

"Mom? Can I talk to you in my room?" she asked me and I nodded and walked with her until we were there.

"Whats up?" I asked and she looked a little nervous. As far as I know she is still a virgin, and hopefully that has remained the same.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sex?"

"How'd you know?"

"A mother always knows. Are you still a virgin?" I asked just to make sure.

"Mom! How could you even ask that?! Don't you think I would have told you if I wasn't?"

"I am just making sure. Do I need to put you on the pill? I know that you and Hayden have been dating for a long time and I am not an idiot. If you are planning on having sex I need you to be safe."

"Well, I don't know. We were talking the other day about it and he said he was ready, but I don't know if I am and I just don't want him to break up with me if I tell him that," she said and then I knew exactly what to say. I told her the story about Jake from way back then and she listened and took in the advice to know if it is right or not.

"So what I am trying to say is that if you are not ready, you need to tell him and if he bothers you about it then you break it off with him. I know it will be hard, but in the long run you will be greatful for it unlike I was."

"Thanks," she said and I gave her a hug and started walking out. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I am ready? Would that make you angry?"

"No. It is your body. I just hope you know that he will always be with you if he becomes your first. But if you really are ready I am getting you on the pill. Even if you are not sure, I am still going to put you on it just in case," I said.

"Okay," she said and let out a big sigh. "Thank you, Mom. I love you. Good night," she said and I told her the same.

Edward was a little squirmy about the idea of Jensen having sex, but the reality is that if we don't do anything about it, it will bite us in the butt. He agreed with what I said to her after some thought and then we finally went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

A/N: I have decided to go more into Jensen and her story. Basically she is the main character now. Edward and Bella will still be in it of course, but you know what I mean(;)

~JENSEN POV~

I really thought a lot about what my mom said to me about the whole sex thing with Hayden. I had no idea about that one guy she was with when she was a teenager. But the difference is that Hayden wouldn't pressure me. He as already told me he is ready, but said that I am not obliguated to do anything. I am just scared because I don't know what is the right choice.

My parents obviously trust me to do the right thing seeing as they gave me a car. I know that Mom and Dad will stand by me through anything and I am greatful to Mom about putting me on the pill. After putting some thought into it I decided to just read and go to bed so I would be able to wake up for school the next morning.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear. I shut it off and threw the pillow over my head. I just laid there for about 10 minutes until Dad brust through the door.

"Come on Jen! Get up! You are responsible for getting yourself and Conner to school on time."

"I know, Dad. Just close the door I will be out there in 20 minutes," I said grouchily.

"That's the spirit!" he said and I laughed tiredly and rolled out of bed.

I decided to wear some jean shorts and a pink and white stripped tee shirt. Apparently I am a lot like my mom when it came to clothes; I just threw on whatever I thought looked cute and wore it. I decided to straighten my hair and put on some eye liner with mascara. I put on the neclace that I wear everytday. It is the one that Hayden bought me for my 16th birthday. We have now been dating for a year and a half. After puttting lotion on my legs and throwing my black converse on I went out to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Conner was already out there with Mom and Dad. Conner and I got along just fine until he pissses me off. Like sometimes he will tell on me for the most random things and I will get scolded for it.

It was a little awkward with my mom and dad because I know that Mom told him about Hayden and I. I just ignored it and went to pour myself some cereal. As soon as I sat down my mom started to talk to me.

"So Jensen, I made you a doctor's appointment for today at 3. Do you think you can meet me there? It is right by Dad's office," she said and I felt my face go red because of what she is talking about.

"Yep," I said while coughing. "I will be there. I am going to drop Conner off at home first though."

"Okay," she said and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you going to the doctors?" Conner asked and I wanted to shove a fork in his eye.

"It is none of your business," I said a little more sharply than intended. He snickered and looked away.

While we were driving to school I intentionally set the radio so that it was off. I had too much to think about to be distracted by music right now. Conner turned it up and I reached over to turn it off again and he looked at me with a confused look.

"We always listen to that morning talk show," he said and I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now. After school we can listen to whatever you want on the way home okay?"

"Kay," he said and let it drop. When we got to school I parked close to the building where I had my last class. I always did this so I wouldn't have to walk too far after school. Conner hopped out and I said, "Have a good day," and he smiled and said the same.

I got all of my stuff and locked the doors and walked over to Hayden's car. I saw him talking to his little brother while they were still sitting in his truck. His window was open so I went over to his side.

"Hey," I said and he turned and smiled and then gave me a kiss on the lips.

"And...I'm out," Brody, his little brother said, and I laughed.

"How was your night?" I asked. He was on the football team and they had their banquet last night.

"Good. We all had a good time. It was nice to have a guys night with them again," he said and then got out of the car to shut and lock it. He put his arm around me and began to walk us towards our group of friends.

"Well good. I am glad you had a good time," I said and he nodded.

"And how was yours?" he asked.

"It was interesting. I talked to my mom about some stuff and then read and went to bed," I said kind of telling him to not ask what it was. He got the hint and just stayed quiet while we walked up to our friends. There are 6 of us total. Kyla and Matthew are together as well as Derek and Rachel. We all hung out and ate lunch together. Tonight we are all thinking about going to the movies. I told them it would have to be around 6 at the earliest and they all asked why of course and I just waved them off. My best friend ever is Kyla. I can tell her anything and she won't say a word to anyone. But with Rachel on the other hand...not so much. I also like talking to my cousin Bethanie, but she is off at her first year of college so I don't see her as much anymore.

I said bye to everyone and we decided to all go to the movies later that night. I was waiting for Conner to come outside when I got a call from Bethanie.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey cuz! Just seeing how everything is going. I talked to your mom...," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you did," I said and then Conner got in the car. He buckled up and I put the car in drive.

"Well..your first time is a big deal. Or at least it should be."

"I know it is, Beth. I have been thinking a lot about it today and I have decided to do it. I have been constantly thinking and now I know for sure that I will have no regret whatever happens. But I have to go cause I am driving!"

"Okay. Well I just wanted to make sure you are okay. If you want to talk don't hesitate to call. I love you. Tell Conner I say hi," she said.

"Okay. Love ya, too. Bye," I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Conner asked as I turned out of the parking lot.

"Bethanie. Hey I don't need to drive you anywhere tonight do I?"

"Not that I know of. Dad wants us to have a family night I think."

"Well that is not happening anymore. I have plans."

"You always have plans, Jen."

"Not always. But tonight my friends and I are going to the movies. We can have family day tomorrow."

"Whatever," he said and I smiled. When we turned into our house I dropped him off and started for the doctors office. I am a little nervous and Mom is going to be there which will make it a little uncomfortable.

"Hi," I said while getting out of my car and locking it to meet up with her on the sidewalk.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Yep," I said. All they did was wiegh me and take samples for tests. I have always been short and skinny so it was nothing new to have them comment on that. My mom told the doctor the reason for our visit and the doctor didn't even ask questions. He just wrote me up some birth control meds and we were off.

"Okay, I am going to drop these off at the pharmacy. It is 4:30 now. Do you want to get something to eat or something?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No. I am going out in a couple hours. Dinner and a movie with some friends."

"Oh, well. Okay. Your dad wanted..," she started and I cut her off.

"I know that now because Conner told me, but I didn't know when I made plans. I am sorry. I can still cancel if you want."

"No it is okay. What are you going to do?"

"Well, Hayden, Matthew, Derek, Kyla, Rachel and I are going to meet at the movies around 7."

"Oh, okay. Well I will see you at home then."

"Kay," I said and got into my car and started the engine. When I was about halfway home my mom beat me past a yellow light and I was greatful because Hayden called and I wanted to answer.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey babe I was just calling to see what you were doing for dinner. You know, before the movie?"

"Umm...well I have nothing planned. Why?"

"My mom wants to have you over. Is that okay? She is cooking dinner now and says she will be done in about an hour. Sound good?"

"Sure. I just gotta run home and drop all of my stuff off and then I will come over."

"Okay see you then. Bye," he said and I said the same and hung up.

When I got home I put all of my books away and put on some more lotion so I smell nice. I loved his parents and they adore me. When I was done doing last minute touches on my hair and make up I stopped by my moms room.

"Hey I am going to Hayden's for dinner and then we are going out. I should be home around 10. Is that okay?" I asked her.

"Sure. Please be safe sweetheart," she said and I rolled my eyes and told her goodbye and left for Hayden's.

When I got there I noticed Hayden's truck wasn't there so I just rang the doorbell and Brody answered. "Hey, come in," he said and I smiled and ruffled his hair as a joke Hayden and I play on him.

"Thanks," I said and he grumbled and rolled his eyes. I met Hayden's parents in the kitchen cooking food.

"Hey," I said upon entering.

"Oh hey sweetie," Carrie, his mom, said to me and gave me a hug.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good. And you?"

"I have been pretty good. Hey Mr. Miller," I said to Hayden's dad.

"We have been through this and through this. I have known you for a year and a half! You can call me David."

"I know I just love hearing you say that," I said and he laughed. "Do you need any help Carrie?" I asked.

"Well it is always nice to have a female around. Sure, umm can you just stir the noodles? Sorry but you are only getting spghetti out of me tonight," she said.

"No worries I love it!" I said while starting to stir the noodles. I heard the front door open and close and I assumed Hayden was home. When he walked in I almost got flustered. I have never gotten used to how he looks. He is tall and thin, but muscular, with light shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes like his mothers. He is wearing dark jeans with a dark blue tee shirt. I smiled back at him once he smiled at me.

"Hey Jen," he said and kissed my cheek. I smiled more warmly.

"Hi," I said and went back to the noodles.

We ate dinner in comfortable silence. I love hanging out with his family. It is always so easy going with no pressure. Maybe it is because I know them so well, but they are definantely people I could see in my life for a while. We got done eating dinner at about 7 and the others called and canceled our movie plans.

"Bummer," I said and he sighed and nodded.

"We could still go if you want to," he said and I shook my head.

"Nah, its okay."

"Okay, well then come with me I want to show you something," he said and I gave him a confused look as he lead me to his backyard.

When I got outside it was beautiful. The trees and poles were all lit up with white lights and there were rose pedals floating in the pool. I gave him another confused look and he smiled. I noticed a sign that said 'Follow the Rose Pedals.' And so I did. It went back to a pile of roses and balloons with a noted on top of it. I looked at it and started to read it.

_Jensen,_

_How do you feel about prom this year?_

_Hayden_

I had totally forgotten that we had prom this year so I was so suprized I smiled at the note and turned around and told him yes. He kissed me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You are so cheesy," I whispered in his ear and I felt him shake with laughter beneath me.

"Only for you babe," he said and I kissed him on the cheek and pulled away.

"So I am guessing the movie thing was never on?" I asked and he smiled and shook his head. I just laughed.

"Well now that I am totally suprized because that was so out of no where! How do you feel about ice cream?" I said and he nodded and took my hand to lead me to his car and then I thought of something.

"Umm..tongiht was sorta supposed to be family night at my house but I bailed. I think I should make it up to them. Do you mind if we go to my house?"

"No, thats fine. Besides, prom is in like 5 weeks so we got to start getting plans going."

"True," I said.

I drove myself while Hayden followed me back to my house. All of the balloons that I took were blocking my view of him, but I soon got to see him again. When I walked in with all of this my parents and brother looked confused.

"Ask him," I said pointing to Hayden behind me.

"I asked her to prom in a very unique way," he said and I laughed and yelled from my room.

"You mean chessy?"

"Whatever," he said and I just shook my head and walked back into the living room to sit on the couch next to Hayden.

We both told of how he did it and my mom was almost in tears and my dad and brother looked like they were bored. I smiled at their reactions.

When it got to around 10 I kissed Hayden good night and he went to bed to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

(Still Jensen's POV)

The weeks flew by and we all got ready for prom. Matthew, Kyla, Rachel, Derek, Hayden and I have a lot of plans for that night together and separate. Together we are all pitching in money for a limo and going out to dinner. Then we are going to the prom. I have a suprize for Hayden and I am not telling him until after because I want it to be just us. Our parents got us a hotel room at a really nice resort and we get to stay there all day the next day for the pool and spa and whatever we want.

Right now all of us girls are getting ready in my room. After we got ready I snuck into my mom's room to tell her we are ready. I knocked and she told me to come in.

"Oh sweetie, you look beautiful!" she said and I smiled. I am wearing a floor length dress. It is multi colored and has sequence on it everywhere. Aunt Alice made me get it and Bethanie and Aunt Rose agreed it looked the best. My hair is in an updo to show off the back. It is curled with various pins in it. My make up is done to match my dress. I know all of this doesn't seem like it all goes together, but trust me, it does.

"Thank you. Umm..we are ready," I said and she nodded and grabbed Dad and got the camerea. I groaned and she just laughed and said that I have to do it. When we walked out Hayden's jaw dropped and I laughed and went over to give him a kiss.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello. You look so beautiful, Jensen."

"Thank you. I guess I could say you clean up nice yourself, but I already knew that. We have been to 2 homecomings together remember?"

"Of course I remember! It is just I will never get used to how beautiful you look in a dress."

"Whatever," I said and rolled my eyes. I pulled him by the hand so that we could get all of the pictures done and over with.

During the prom we were slow dancing and then we walked off because we were getting too tired and hott.

"So are you going to tell me what the suprize is?" he asked.

"No, not yet. But I promise it will be worth the wait," I said, hinting and he just smiled and nodded.

"Jensen, can I tell you something that might freak you out just a bit?" Hayden asked suddenly and I nodded with a confused look on my face.

"I love you. I know that I have told you once before, but it has been a while. And I knew you were not ready then, but I just wanted to tell you again," he said and I kinda froze for a second. I knew that I loved him too, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell him just yet. Maybe later tonight.

"Okay," I said and smiled.

The rest of the night flew by quickly and then the limo driver dropped us off at my house. I went in and grabbed all of our stuff and went back out into my car. I blindfolded him and put him in the back seat. When we got there I went in and checked in and then went back out to grab Hayden and our stuff.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I don't know..." he said and I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him toward our room.

Once we got there I took the blindfold off.

"Suprize!" I said and his eyes widened and I laughed. He laughed along with me and then gave me a hug and we calmed down a bit. Then I looked up into his eyes and said, "I love you too," and then our night began and I couldn't have been more happy.

I woke up the next morning cuddled into his side with both of our clothes still off. I quietly rolled off of him and stretched. I was a little bit sore in the lower stomach area and I felt stiff, but over all pretty content. I knew that I made the right decision to give myself to Hayden. I knew it was right because I didn't feel like I would ever have any regrets. I heard him stir beside me and I smiled and went back over to kiss him on the cheek and then on the lips. He smiled.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," I told him and then I wrapped myself in sheets and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I threw on some of the pjs that I packed and never used and went out to tell him it was all his.

"I want to go down to the pool. Is that okay?" I asked and he nodded saying that he would be out in a couple minutes.

I took off my pjs and found my bikini and threw it on along with sunscreen and then I found my sunglasses and towel and then sat on the bed waiting for Hayden to be ready. I thought about the events that occured last night. Hayden was so gentle and sweet. He would always check to make sure I am okay and to tell me that there was no pressure. Eventually I just had to tell him straight to just do it. I laughed at the thought and then noticed Hayden standing there putting on sunscreen.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said and he let it drop.

After spending about an hour in the pool we got bored and decided to head back up.

"I'm hungry," he said and I nodded in agreement.

Once we checked out of the hotel we went to ihop and ate there. I got some pancakes while he got waffles. When we were done I suggested that I take him home and he agreed. I walked him up to his door when we pulled up to his house.

"I had a really good time," I said and he smiled.

"Bye, I love you," he said and gave me a kiss.

"Love you too," I said and drove home.

Once I got home it was around 2 and I decided I wanted to take a nap. I still was having stomach soreness and I didn't feel like walking around too much. After getting about an hour of sleep Conner burst through my door.

"Get up!" he said and I threw my pillow at him.

"Go away buger!"

"No. Mom and Dad said that we are going to go to dinner and a movie as a family."

"I'm too tired and sore," I said and I forgot it was my little brother and not my mom. Oops!

"How on Earth can you be sore?!" he shouted and I heard my dad come in and my face got bright red.

"My feet from my shoes," I lied quickly and then he ticked and my dad told him to get ready.

"Come on, Jen. I want to know how your night was," he said and I felt my face go red again.

"Okay," I said and got out of bed. I just put on some jeans and a shirt and threw my hair up in a pony. About 20 minutes later we were on our way.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get some Mexican food and then to see a movie," my mom answered and I nodded and looked out the window again. When we got to the restraunt and ordered our drinks everyone started to ask questions.

"So did you have a nice time?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"How was dinner?" Mom asked and I responded with, "Great!"

"Where were you last night? I didn't hear you at all! Did you really sleep in that late?" he asked and I laughed a little about how out of the loop I was. But I was not going to respond, 'Oh you know, I went to have sex with my boyfriend at this really nice hotel.' that would be awkward.

"I stayed at a hotel with some friends," I said and he nodded and thankfully let it drop.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot," Mom said and my mouth almost flew open. That is something I could _never_ forget, how could she? "How was the hotel? Was it nice?"

"Uhh.." I said, getting a little flustered. "Yeah, it was really nice. I like the pool," I said just trying to escape the subject.

We talked about my night the whole time. Even at the movies a little bit. It was one of the longest nights with my family ever because the only thing that I could really remember was the hotel and things that I did there. And that was where their questions were aimed at.

After the movie we got home and I got ready for bed and was in the middle of reading when Hayden called me.

"Hello?" I answered a little distracted. I was into a good book and I love to read!

"Put down the book," he said in an authoric voice. I giggled and did as he said.

"It is down, I promise," I said and he laughed.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good. My dad decided that it was appropriate to have my little brother wake me up in the middle of my nap to go to dinner with them. All they wanted to talk about was what I did last night. It was uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry. Did you tell them?" he asked.

"No, my dad would have spit his food all over me if I randomly said, 'Well last night the best part of it was having sex with my boyfriend for the first time. And yours?' Yeah, I don't think that would have gone over so well..." I said and he laughed.

"Probably not. So...it was the best part, eh?"

"Don't get all cocky on me now," I said and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not. It was my favorite part too."

"I am still a little bit sore, but it is passing over quickly so I should be good."

"Good. Alright well I am going to bed. Good night Jesen, I love you."

"Night. Love ya, too," I said and shut my phone closed. I looked up to see Conner standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked and he shook his head and left. I am confused as to why he would stand there like that and leave. Well whatever.

The next day at school all everyone talked about was prom. I told Hayden that I really didn't want everybody knowing about stuff that we did. It is personal and I didn't want to be called wierd names or anything.

The rest of the week past by quickly. Hayden and I have grown stronger with our relationship. I am at home right now and it is Saturday and Hayden was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. My guess is that he forgot to do some homework or something and then he finally called.

"Hey, where are you?" I answered.

"Jensen?" I heard Carrie, his mom, ask. She sounded frantic.

"Yeah?" I answered confused.

"Hayden was just in a bad car crash," she said and started saying something else but I couldn't quite hear. I was having a panic attack!

"Where is he?" I asked while grabbing a jacket and my keys.

"We are at the hospital. Sweetie, he is in really bad condition I don't think he wants you to see him and-" but I cut her off.

"I don't care. I will be there in 10 minutes," I said and hung up. I didn't realize that I had tears threatening in my eyes until my mom saw me and looked at me with conern.

"I have to go to the hospital, Mom. Hayden just got in an accident," I said and she nodded as if she understood and I left without another word.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"What happened?" I asked once I finally spotted his mom filling out paper work. She had tears in her eyes as well and I gave her a hug trying to stay strong with her.

"He was hit by a drunk driver," she said and a million thoughts ran through my mind. It was my fault. He was on his way to my house.

"Can I see him?" I asked and she nodded and lead me to a window first and I saw him. He has a bad gash above his left eyebrow with a broken arm is all that I could see from here. I looked at him and almost broke down. His mom patted my back and lead the rest of the family out of the room so that I could enter alone with him. I stood over him and his eyes looked like he was out of it.

"Hey, Jensen," he said like everything was fine and dandy. I smiled as best I could through my tears, but felt one escape. "Why are you crying, I am still here," he said and that just made me want to cry harder. I shook my head to try and stop myself.

"I know you are, but look at you. I am so sorry. I would have called and told you to come 10 minutes later or ear-" I said but he cut me off by saying 'Shh.'

"Jensen, It isn't your fault. I promise. Now come here," he said extending his non-broken arm. I went and sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm still sorry," I said looking down at his chest. I really shouldn't have looked because there were bruises from the seatbelt and he had what looked like a rug burn on his chest from the stearing wheel would be my guess. I closed my eyes and he lifted our hands to my face.

"I love you," I said and he smiled. "But I swear if you ever get hurt again I might have to kill you," I said and he laughed a little bit.

"I will try my best," he said.

"Good. When do you get out of here?" I asked looking around.

"The doctor's say I will have to stay over night," he said and I nodded.

"How long can I stay?" I asked.

"As long as you would like," he said and I smiled. His mom knocked on the door then. and we turned and looked at her and she waved me over. I carefully got off the bed and went over to her.

"David, Brody and I are going to get something to eat. Would you mind...?" she asked.

"No that is fine. I am going to stay here, if that is okay," she smiled and nodded and then left. I went back over to the bed except I grabbed a chair and sat on that instead and grabbed his hand again.

"How bad does it hurt?" I asked.

"At first, it was really bad, but then I got in a state of numbness. When they got me in here they gave me some pain meds before stitching this up," he said pointing to the gash on his eyebrow.

"Do you need anything? Can I get you food or water?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I am all good. I told my mom not to let you come though."

"You really think I would have listened?"

"Guess not. Sorry you have to see me like this," he said and looked down.

"It is okay. I had a choice, remember?"

"Ha ha," he said and I laughed.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I am sure you will feel better," I said and he looked like he was debating something in his mind. "I will still be here when you wake up," I whispered and he smiled and dosed off into sleep. I grabbed my book that was in my purse and started reading while holding his hand still. Once a half hour past the rest of the famiy walked in again and I started to walk away until Carrie stopped me.

"Go ahead stay where you are," she said and I smiled and went back to reading. In the middle of him sleeping he started to snore and talk a little bit. I giggled along with the rest of the family and then my phone went off. It was my mom so I went to answer it. I just told her all that was going on and that I would give her updates when needed. I noticed that 3 hours have already passed since I arrived and I was hungry. I went to the vending machines and got a granola bar and coffee to keep me awake. About an hour later Hayden woke up again.

"Hey," he said and smiled.

"Hi," I told him. Visiting hours were up at 8 and it was already 7:45. "I have to go soon."

"No," he groaned and his family left because they got the memo to leave us alone.

"Sorry. I will be here in the morning though. I promise."

"You don't have to," he said and I glared at him jokingly.

"Yes, I do," I said and he laughed but he winced and stopped. I winced as well at the sight.

"Your going to leave me with my family?" he asked.

"You will be in good hands," I assured him.

"Not with you gone," he said and my smile faded.

"I am sorry. I can take Brody with me so that he leaves you alone. Unless you want him here."

"No, ask him what he wants," he said and the nurse walked in and informed me that I should start heading out. I smiled at Hayden and bent down to give him a kiss.

"Good night. I will be here the minute that I am allowed to step in I promise. I love you," I said and he smiled and said the same. I then went out to talk to Carrie and David.

"Okay, he is all yours," I said. "Umm...I am just suggesting and don't feel pressured or anything, but if you would like I can take Brody with me and he can stay the night at my house with Conner. I will bring him back here when I get here tomorrow morning."

"Oh, that would be so helpful. Thank you Jensen. We will see you then. Umm Brody has keys the the house if you wouldn't mind stopping by to pick up his clothes," Carrie said and I nodded.

Once I got in front of Hayden's yad and Brody went to go get all of his things I called my dad.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Dad, it's Jensen. Umm I just wanted to let you know that I offered to take Brody home with me so he is staying the night. I hope that is okay...?" I said hoping it was.

"That was nice of you. Yes, of course it's okay. How is everyone? And Hayden?"

"We are all doing better. Hayden looks pretty banged up, but he will get better. Sorry I wasn't home all day."

"That's okay. We are making dinner right now."

"Oh good, I am starving. I am sitting in front of Hayden's house waiting for Brody to come out. He is getting all of his clothes and what not."

"Alright well I will see you in a few."

"Okay. Bye love you."

"Love you too, Jen."

"Ready?" I asked Brody as he hoped in the front seat.

"Yep. All of the doors and windows are locked with all of the lights off."

"Okay. My parents are cooking dinner right now so it sould be done by the time we get there."

"Kay," was all he said and we were off. Brody was a lot like Conner in a way. He could either be really nice and quiet or really annoying and loud. Tonight he seemed to be a little quiet because he didn't say much.

"Hayden will get better, I promise," I said and he smiled a little bit.

"I know. Jensen?" he asked suddenly and I said, "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you planning on going to college and getting a decent job and having kids some day?" he asked like a fire rocket. I laughed a little bit.

"What brought all of this on?"

"Well, I was just thinking that you need to live up to the standard's I have set for Hayden's wife. I am not going to let him marry just anyone," he said and I just laughed harder.

"Yes I plan on going to college and maybe have kids, I don't know. But who says I will be Hayden's wife? We are only 16 for goodness sakes!"

"Well you love him, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we will be together forever. I do have faith, don't get me wrong, it is just that love...is complicated," I said.

"How so?" he wondered.

"Well, you can't really know that until you are in love. Like the fact that we are both graduating next year and going to college. That will be a very hard decision and we either have to let each other go, or move forward together. It just depends on how things work out."

"Oh, okay. Well I was just wondering. You and Hayden meet your freshman year, right?" he asked and I nodded.

"Okay. So is there a chance that this girl that I really like and I will be where you are with Hayden today?" he asked and I laughed again.

"Hmm...I don't know. It just depends on how strong your commitment is. Hayden and I still fight over various things, but we get through it somehow. Every relationship is different though," I said and he seemed to consider this while I turned onto my street.

"Okay," he finally said and skipped out of the car and grabbed his stuff. I rolled my eyes and laughed then cut the engine and got out of the car. I walked in and I got a hug from Mom and Dad.

"We are so sorry Jen. To you also, Brody."

"Nah, my bro will be fine. It makes us look cooler anyways," Brody said and my mom raised an eyebrow.

"Us?" she asked.

"Yeah. You see, Bella, if my brother looks all bad and cool and I go to school with him, then it makes me look cool too."

"Ah," my mom said and we all laughed.

Later that evening I was just reading a book in my bed trying to make my eyes tired so that I could fall asleep. My mom came in about 20 minutes in and I looked up and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi."

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Umm..good I guess. I am just feeling a lot right now. And it is not because he is just my boyfriend if that is what you are thinking."

"I am not thinking that. But then what is it?"

"Well...I don't really know how to tell you this, but I love him. I told him that on prom night and I gave myself to him. It was only a week ago and we have not done it again since. I just think maybe it is a sign. Like I am being punished or something," I said while starting to get tears in my eyes. "I mean he could have died. I don't know what I would've done with myself then!" I cried out hysterically. Tears were running freely down my face now. My mom held me and let me cry for a couple minutes until I calmed down.

"You are not being punished Jensen, I promise. Yes, he could have died, but he didn't. It was all just a big accident."

"I know it was. But just thinking about him being gone...I couldn't do that. I feel like I can't breathe if he is not with me. I don't know how he feels, but that is definitely how I feel," I said while wiping my face.

"Well all I know is that boy is crazy about you. Any body can tell. You guys make each other happy and that is all that matters right now."

"Yeah, but when we move away to college in a couple years?"

"You will work it out. Even if you don't end up with him, he will still be in your heart forever. You gave him something so special and nobody could take that away," she said and I took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay. Thanks Mom. I love you," I said.

"Love you too. Get some sleep. You will need it to wake up."

"I will try."

The next morning I got Brody out of bed and we headed down to the hospital grabbing donuts and coffee on the way. I went into his room with what looked like his parent's just waking up.

"Hey. Sorry to interupt. I brought coffee and donuts," I said and they smiled and looked at Hayden.

"She's a keeper, son," David said and I laughed.

"Oh trust me, I know," Hayden said and winked at me. I smiled back.

"We are gonna go stretch our legs. Maybe just go eat in the cafeteria," Carrie said and I nodded and said 'Okay' as they left.

I went over to Hayden and bent down to give him a kiss and then I gently ran my fingers through his hair.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Long," I responded. "And the pain?"

"It's fading. I get out today I think unless they want to keep me here."

"Good, I hope you do."

"Me too."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

After Hayden got out of the hospital, things got even better between us. We are now more loving toward one another and are more intimate so to speak. We were both at the point in our lives where we choose to go to college. I want to go to where my parents went so I get scholorship for alumni. Hayden is kind of a procrastinater. All he knows is that he wants to be with me and play sports. I was working on my application essay when he walked into my room. He is allowed at our house whenever and doesn't always tell me when he is coming over.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked and smiled. He came over to my desk and gave me a kiss and then sat on my bed.

"Just came to talk to my favorite person," he said and I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing Jen?"

"My application essay. It is due in a week, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I still have to do that."

"You haven't even started?" I asked shocked.

"Uh, no. It isn't due until a week," he said and I turned around and looked at him.

"Do you want to get into the same college as me?" I asked.

"Babe, of course I do. I just don't want to write that essay right now."

"Well you should start. I can help you. The quicker we get it done, the less time you have to worry."

"I'm not worried."

"Of course not," I muttered under my breath and he caught it and I felt him glare at me while I turned back to my paper.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you always put off important things and don't worry about it. I feel like I have to pull a little bit of weight for you in order to get you motivated. Of course I worry about you, but I shouldn't have to worry about things like this for you."

"You can't control me Jensen! Who said that you even have to worry about me?!" he yelled back. I knew he would get angry at what I said, but it made me upset that he thinks I am trying to control him.

"I know I can't control you and I don't want to! I worry about you because I love you! Ever thought of that? I just really want what is best for you, Hayden," I said calming down a bit after my outburst. I was standing by now along with him. I sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry," I said and looked to meet his eyes. "But I was just hoping you wouldn't take it that way. I really do just want what is best for you. I love you so much that is scares me to think I might have it all taken away."

He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "Who says that it will get taken away from you?" he whispered in my ear and sent chills down my spine. I just shook my head not wanting to talk anymore. We stayed like that for a couple minutes until my dad opened the door.

"Is everything okay in here?" he asked.

"Yeah we just had a little fight is all," Hayden said and winked at me. I smiled.

"Well obviously things are better. I just came in to ask about the yelling and to inform you that you are on your own for dinner tonight. Your mother and I are going out and your brother is at a friend's house. I told him to call you with any problems."

"Okay. Thanks, Dad," I said and he nodded and shut my door again.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Hayden asked.

"Hmm.." I said thinking. "We could cook here, if you want."

"Okay," he said and we had a couple minutes left before Mom and Dad left.

We ended up just making spaghetti. It is quick and easy. We talked about plans for next year in our first year of college. We watched a movie in my room after dinner.

About 20 minutes in, we started to fool around a little bit. Since we were laying down on my bed, he got on top of me and started to kiss my neck. My breathing hitched a little and I felt Hayden smile into my neck. He slipped mine and his shirts off and then started on the pants. I felt the remote next to me and turned off the TV while he slid down my basketball shorts. He started by entering fingers into my warmth, which then lead me to have my heart accelerate more, if that were possible. When he started licking I couldn't take it anymore and he could tell. So he got stradled on top of me again and winked I was too out of it to even know what was going on. I bit my lip and moaned a little as he entered. A while later wee both climaxed and then he collapsed on top of me and then rolled over and pulled me into his chest. I smiled and snuggled into his side.

"Perfect way to get over a fight," he said and I smiled and nodded in agreement. My phone rang then. I huffed and he laughed.

"Perfect way to ruin a moment," I mutered and he laughed while I reached over to my night stand to answer it. "Hello?" I answered a little bubbly. I was too happy to have something small crush me mood.

"Hey, Jensen?"

"Yeah?" I asked, recognizing Conner's voice.

"Are you sure? You sound way too happy to be her," he said and I scuffed and and rolled my eyes.

"Positive. Now what do you want?" I asked.

"Umm...I am sort of in a bit of trouble. Not really, but kind of," he said and I lifted the sheets up as I sat up.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't do anything. But my friends are being idiots and making bad choices if you know what I mean. But can you do me a favor and pick me up? Dad said you would," he said and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. Why did he need me now? And also, why can't he just say no and let them be idiots? Well I guess I knew because he could get into serious trouble. I sighed and opened my eyes again. Hayden was looking at me with concern and confusion in his eyes while he tucked back a string of hair. I smiled slightly.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"At the pizza place."

"Okay I will be there in about 10 minutes. Don't move," I instructed and hung up the phone after he said okay.

"I have to go pick up Conner. I am realy sorry. Apparently he is hanging out with idiots right now," I told Hayden apologetically.

"Don't be sorry. At least we got to finish," he said trying to lighten my mood slightly. Not that it was ever going to go down after that. I smiled and bent down to kiss him.

We got dressed again and I looked at the clock. It is 8 and I was getting a little worried about Conner. I was now wearing jean shorts and a plain black tee.

"Ready?" I asked after rushing a bit. I turned around to see Hayden buckling his belt and then grabbing for a shirt. "You don't have to wear a shirt you know," I teased while laughed a bit. He pulled it over his head and then I frowned.

"Yes I do. It is against the law if I don't."

"How so? I can drive."

"Nope. Your drunk. I will not let my Jensen drive drunk," he said and I gave him a confused look.

"Again I ask, how so?"

"Oh you know you can't think straight after that with me," he said pointing to the bed and I blushed a little.

"And you can?" I challenged.

"I wear off quicker," he said carefully.

"Right..," I joked as he grabbed his keys and wallet. I just brought my phone with me because I wasn't planning on going anywhere else.

"I could really use a shower right now," I said, pulling my hair into a messy bun and then turning on his radio.

"Nah, I think you look perfect," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously you are more drunk than me now."

"That might be true, but you can't drive without insurance or a lisences," he said and I laughed and nodded while bring my legs up to cross them on the seat.

"Right. We are going to that pizza place by the way," I said while we got closer into town. He nodded and turned in. I turned the radio down and called Conner.

"Hello?" he answered just as bubbily as I had before. I knew he was just mocking me though. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and get out here," I said and he laughed and I saw him looking around with the phone still at his ear.

"Hayden's car," I said and he got the relisation look on his face and then started walking towards us.

"Sorry, Hayden. I didn't know that you guys were going to be together tonight," Conner said.

"Don't worry about it," Hayden said and I smiled at him. "Ice cream?" Hayden suggested and I nodded.

"I know it is my turn to buy, but I don't have my wallet...," I said.

"It's okay," he said. "I got it."

"Awhh, thanks babe," I said and he smiled.

"What is up with you two?" Conner asked from the back. I turned around smiling.

"Nothing. We are just happy, that's all."

"Whatever," Conner murmured and I laughed.

Once we got back from ice cream Hayden decided to head home.

"Don't forget to write your application essay," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I won't."

"You better not!" I said and he laughed and kissed me good bye.

I didn't see Hayden again for the rest of the weekend. I assumed it was because we have finals this week and we both definantely never get study time in if we are together. I laughed at the thought.

The rest of high school and summer that followed went by quickly. Hayden and I both got into the same college. We both have dorm rooms and are setting them up right now. My new roommate's name is Karah and she seems very sweet. Apparently she has many friends but just broke up with her boyfriend. She is your typical blonde hair, blue eyed California girl. The thing that took me by suprize is that she didn't even give Hayden a second glance. Every girl does that now because of his looks. Karah must be more different than I thought. I talked to her about it later that night.

"Okay, we are roommates so I can ask you why you are not like most girls when it comes to Hayden?" I asked while we sat down on the couch together. She sighed.

"Well, I am attracted to him. How could you not be? But he is yours. I can tell by the way he looks at you and vise versa. He won't change his mind for a long time about other girls that he meets," she said and I was shocked.

"Wow. I guess I should say thanks? I don't know I have never been told that. But thank you for being respectful," I said and she nodded and got back to unloading her things.

A week later we all started classes. In one of my science classes I am partners up with this beachy guy. He is tan, muscular and has blond hair with brown eyes. He was attractive I will give him that. He introduced himself with one hand extended out. His name is Will and he is a surfer. Shocking.

But I am not going to judge him on what he does.

"Hey, I'm Jensen," I said while shaking his hand.

"That is an interesting name," he pointed out while we looked at the class requirements book.

"My dad chose it. I don't know how he thought it up though."

"So are you any good at this stuff?" he asked with one of those dumb grins on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Depends on what it is."

"We might be in trouble then," he said and I nodded and laughed a bit. I felt a little awkward because I feel like he is flirting with me, but I can just tell him about Hayden later.

"So you are first year right?" he asked and I nodded. "Need any help around campus?" he asked.

"Umm..no I think I got it figured out. Hayden and I did a self guided tour," I said and then just remember I didn't tell him about Hayden yet.

"Hayden?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Hayden is my boyfriend. We have been together since sophomore year of high school."

"Dang. You must be pretty serious."

"I guess you could say so," I said.

"That's too bad," he muttered and I didn't want it to be weird so I asked.

"Why?"

"Well, you're amazingly beautiful," he said.

"Thanks. But a guy like you has to be taken as well."

"Why?" he asked as if mocking me. I answered anyways.

"Well," I said in the same mocking tone. He laughed. "You seem like a sweet guy. You know how to work the charm and you aren't too bad looking yourself."

"Why, thank you. I really don't have a girlfriend though."

"Why not?" I asked as if I couldn't help myself.

"Haven't found the right person yet...? I don't know I just don't."

"Makes sense," I shrugged. "Have your eye out for anyone?"

"Maybe. I haven't quite decided yet," he said and his words had an edge to them.

"Well I will keep a look out for you. Do you prefer blonds or brunetts?" I teased.

"Brunetts for sure," he said and I got kind of silent but tried to laugh it off anyways. Will is a really nice guy. He deserves to be happy.

"Well, my new roommate is single. She is a blonde though. But she is really pretty."

"I'll think about it. See you around," he said as our class time was up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Will and I have become really good friends. He is really nice and I am trying to convince him to go out with Karah. Karah is just looking for a good time, but I have a feeling Will takes things more seriously than that. Either way I thought it would be fun.

"Hey, Will?" I asked while we were in the middle of doing an assignment.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Tonight Hayden and I were going to go out and I was wondering if you have given any thought in Karah?"

"I guess she seems cool, why?"

"Well, I was thinking we could all go on a double date tonight. Karah is interested if you are," I said.

"I don't know..."

"Please," I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He stopped and lost focus for a second and then coughed to hide it. I laughed.

"Uh, sure I guess. I still have to meet Hayden. Gotta make sure he is good enough for you," Will said and I rolled my eyes.

Later that night we all went out to dinner and a movie. Hayden and Will didn't get along as well as I hoped, but at least they tollerated each other. Karah and Will weren't really that into each other, but I guess it didn't hurt for them to be introduced. Hayden sat back in the booth when he finished eating and put his arm around me. It was normal and I expect it, but this time it seemed more protective.

"So Will," Hayden started. "What are you studying?"

"Well I am really interested in Marine Biology," he said and I nodded already knowing the fact. "How about yourself Hayden?"

"I don't know if Jensen mentioned to you, but her father is a lawyer. I have been very interested in the kind of work he does."

"She might have mentioned it somewhere along the line," Will said and everything got uncomfortable. We didn't really talk about much the rest of the dinner and I was glad to be able to leave and watch a movie. After it was all over I gave Will a hug goodbye and then walked Hayden back to his dorm.

"So what do you think about my lab partner?" I asked Hayden while grabbing his hand and leaning into him.

"I think he likes you a little more than necessary," Hayden responded and I paused a bit, but then kept on walking.

"What does that mean?"

"Well he obviouisly really likes you, Jen."

"No we are just good friends. Nothing more to it than that," I said. Hayden has changed a lot lately before we started college. When he didn't say anything I stopped him.

"What is up with you lately Hayden? You know that other guys have been interested in me before and it has never bothered you this much before. I have never seen you be the jealous boyfriend before."

"Maybe it is because I knew those other guys and I knew what you acted like around them. With Will though... Jensen I just don't know what goes down when you study together or are in class," he said and it made me a little upset.

"I thought you trusted me, Hayden," I said sadly.

"I do trust you, Jensen. It is just with Will...," he said.

"Well what do you want me to do, Hayden? Drop the class?" I asked. He knew I needed this credit in order to graduate when I was planning on it.

"No, of course not. I guess I just am a little jealous. I mean he is better looking than me and smarter and charmier," he said and I laughed and nudged him so he was up against the wall not able to escape because of me. I went up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. He automatically pulled me in closer. I rested my forhead agaist his.

"Nobody is as sexy and charming as you," I whispered, teasing him a little. He smiled.

"Well thanks, I am touched," he said and I laughed and pulled him by the hand again. "There is just something weird about that guy."

"He is sort of edgy. At times it freaks me out a bit," I admitted and he smiled.

"Don't worry I will protect you," Hayden said and I just rolled my eyes and smiled back.

When we got to his dorm he pulled me into a hug and rested his forhead on mine again. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly.

"Will you stay?" he whispered and I so badly wanted too. I sighed.

"Will needs me at 8 in the morning tomorrow," I said to tease him a little and he smiled and shook his head.

"Well lucky for Will, I have an alarm clock."

"Tempting," I said and he opened the door and we started walking in.

"And I can cook you breakfast," he said and I smiled.

"Still thinking about it," I teased and then he kissed me and we ended up back in his bedroom having a little fun enjoying the fact he doesn't have a roommate.

I woke up to a little bit of sun streaming through his window and then remembered that we forgot to set the alarm. I looked at the clock and it read 7:45. Frantic, I jumped out of his bed and threw on my bra and underwear and just threw my hair up. Hayden stirred in the bed. "Do you have any extra clothes of mine?" I asked looking around. He rubbed his eyes and answered.

"Yeah, some jean shorts in the closet I believe. I think you left them here last week," he said and I ran and thankfully found them. I walked out with just my shorts on. Hayden smiled at the sight and I rolled my eyes and stole one of his smaller shirts from the dresser.

"Bye, love you," I said and gave him a quick kiss and started rushing towards the science building. I arrived about 2 minutes late and the professor, thankfully, hadn't started yet. I ran over to Will.

"Sorry I'm late," I said and he smiled, amused at the sight. He had an extra cup of coffee and handed it to me. "You are a life savor this morning," I said and took a sip.

"Well I guess I can't tell you that you are completely put into the hall of shame yet, but pretty close," he said.

"Ha ha," I said and he smirked. "We just forgot to set the alarm," I said.

"We?" he asked and then I knew I was caught. I just rolled my eyes and that made his smirk grow a bit. "Nice shirt," he said and I glarred.

"How did the rest of your night go?" I asked.

"Well, not as good as yours I'm sure," he said and I felt my face get hot. "But, Karah and I decided to just be friends. She says it is too obvious that I like you."

"Oh," I said and things got a little awkward.

"Look Jensen, I really do like you, a lot. But I know that you are with Hayden so don't think I am going to try and steal you or anything," he said. "But you know we could still hang out," he said and I shifted my weight.

"I don't think that is a good idea," I said.

"Why not?" he asked and I shrugged. I knew that I had maybe a little bit of feelings for him and might possibly persue them if Hayden wasn't in the picture.

"You like me, right?" he asked and I rolled my eyes and closed them while nodding. I couldn't lie. I am terrible at it.

"And you say I am good looking and sweet...?" he said and I sighed.

"Please, Will...don't do this," I said. I really don't want to lose his friendship, but if it got to the point that I would have to choose, it would be Hayden in a heartbeat.

"Why not?" he asked again.

"Because I can't be with you," I said.

"It's because of him right?" he asked and I nodded. "Well I have time, but I am not giving up," he said and the class time was up and I nodded while he left. We just got a big project assigned which meant I would be spending more time with Will than Hayden over the next couple of days. I started walking back to Hayden's dorm. I knocked and he answered with a smile.

"Mmm..smells good," I said and he gave me a kiss.

"Thanks. I made you breakfast like I promised," he said and I smiled. "How was class?" he asked while we walked towards his mini kitchen.

"Good. Will and I have a big project we have to start. So that means I might not see you as much the next few days," I said and he tensed a little, but let it go.

Over the next couple days I hung out with Will a lot. You couldn't help but like the guy. He is really sweet and has this warmness about him that makes you want him to be around all of the time. We have developed a very strong bond and I really like him. But I believe that my feelings for him are clouded with the confusion that he is my best friend. I feel really guilty though because I know he really likes me and I feel like I am leading him on too much. But telling me not to be flirty with him is like telling a bird not to fly. It is almost like I have to. He is just so easy to be around. But that is the same thing with Hayden except it is much more intensified there. I think that because Will is so new it is exciting for me. Overall I know who I would choose if it came down to that and I had a feeling it would.

"And...we are done," Will said after finishing the last part of our project. I smiled and gave him a high five and a hug.

"Nice," I said.

"Yeah, we make a pretty good team," he said with a double meaning. I just nodded. He always makes it awkward between us when he says stuff like that. He sighed noticing my uncomfort.

"Look Jensen, you know I like you. There is no questions to be asked in that. So why are you holding back? Why can't you just feel what you want to feel?" he asked and I felt myself tear up a bit.

"Because I am with Hayden and I have stronger feelings for him. I am in love with him. You have to understand that. I am feeling what I want to feel, trust me," I said and he took in a deep breath.

"He knows that I like you, right?" he asked and I nodded. Hayden also knew that we had a little fling going on, but after discussing things, I told him that he could trust me with all of his heart. "Think about who is a better fit for you. Sure he is your boyfriend, but I am your best friend."

"Okay," I said and then got up to grab my stuff. "Umm..I'll see you around," I said and headed over to my dorm. I laid down on my bed and thought about things.

I really have never gone out with any other guy before. I mean sure I had boyfriends before Hayden, but never as serious. Maybe I need to look around. After thinking about it for a long time I fell asleep. I knew that my heart will always belong to Hayden. I know our relationship and it never gets old.

My alarm went off indicating that I had to go turn in the science project. Will had decided to take me out for pizza today and I was glad that he was willing to let Hayden come as well. This lunch won't be awkward at all.

After eating in a little bit of silence we all starting walking back to the dorms and Will stopped walking for a second.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Jensen, you know that I like you. Too much actually. And so does Hayden and the whole world for that matter. But the thing is that I feel like I am being cheated. Tell me what I am doing here with you. Tell me why I get to suffer."

"Will...," I said and Hayden tensed a little but I squeezed his hand and he relaxed. "I don't mean to make you suffer. You are my best friend. I don't want you to feel any of those things," I said with sadness. I do care about him and I don't want him to be sad.

"Then tell me where this is going because I feel like I am waiting for nothing. You are welcome to be with me alone, but I can' do this," he said while motioning a circle around us three. "I can't pretend like I am okay with this."

I felt a lump collect in my throat as I spoke my next words. I had to be honest with him. "Will...You are my best friend. So please...," I said taking a deep breath in. And I shook my head to make the tears go away. "Don't make me choose. Because it will be him. You know in your heart and head that it has always been him," I said and he got a look of sadness in his eyes and I just wanted to go and hug him.

"Jensen...," he said and I felt a tear escape. He just turned around and walked slowly somewhere else. I looked after him and closed my eyes and nodded. I could let him go. I wiped the tear away that escaped and turned back to Hayden. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking down at the ground. I walked over and ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said and I knitted my eyebrows together.

"For what?" I asked.

"That he left."

"Well he asked me to choose so I did. Hayden my choice is always you. And if that isn't the same for you then I would really like to know now before my addiction to you becomes stronger," I said and he smiled a little bit more.

"My choice is you. Always. You can be addicted to me for as long as you'd like," he said and I let him hold me while I let all of the guilt push away from my head. "I love you, Jen."

Making it through the rest of the semester with Will was hard. He would only talk to me when necessary and sometimes not even then. I really hurt him and you could tell. But I know that he forgives me. I just have to forgive myself.


End file.
